Black Feather
by Feliciano-Vargas12
Summary: When you find yourself in the grasp of Death, you don't expect to cheat him... But as Feliciano finds out more about who and what he is... Well he does so much more than cheat the dark angel. -Note that this story will contain cussing ( Lovino ), parings and abuse in later chapters. -Side Note- Will be completed as a LONG story. Rated T for Lovino's mouth. REMEMBER TO REVIEW!
1. Flash Back

**(( Okay so, I'm back writing! ^^ Yes I know that it's been awhile but please understand that I fell under a terrible illness called Writer's Block... Horrible yes but for the moment it is not upon me so why not take advantage of this beautiful opportunity? **

**THANK YOU TO THE WONDERFUL PEOPLE THAT HELPED MEEEEE**

Amy Kitty Katz and AnimeObsessed001

**WARNING **

**This fic includes,**

**Cussing ( Yes we all looked at Lovino )**

Parings ... (Even ones_ I_ HATE )

**and uhhh other things... See why I'm a writer? It's cuz I'm creative~**

**( I will post this for whomever needs it. )**

**Okay well this story is BRAND NEW and came to me as I randomly found myself staring at a wall on Chrismas Eve... Best time eh? Well I'll let y'all read ^.^ And please stick with me through these begaining chapters! I know they're slow but know that more shall happen! Also I apoligize that the first few chpaters may seem pointless and plotless, but hang in there because they will all make since... Sooner or later~ So hang in there, follow for more because there WILL be more**

**PM me if you have any questions and**

**DROP A REVIEW AT THE END PLEASE! )) **

Feliciano looked at his white canvas. Suddenly black sploches danced around the white paper.

_N-not again..._

Feliciano drew in a deep breath as he tried to get rid of the memory.

He couldn't.

Feliciano's small eyes followed the tall dark figure as it made it's way through the crowd. It looked almost familiar to the small child. He looked over at Elisabeth who was conversing with the man selling fruit. He played with the hem of his dress for a moment before slowly walking away from his guardian. Once he was far enough away he broke into a run, following the dark figure.

The tall shadow that looked like a man seemed to go unnoticed. Feliciano thought he saw- wings? No... He can't have wings right? Feliciano shook the idea out of his head as he saw the figure walk into a large building.

"Unnnn..." Feliciano looked back for a moment at Elizabeth before following it.

He found himself in front of large double doors. People in uniforms swarmed in and out almost in a hurry. Feliciano made his way into the building scanning the horizon for the tall dark figure.

_There_ _!_

The figure turned the corner. Feliciano walked as quickly as his small legs could take him, trying not to loose him. His feet made a thudding sound every step he took on the hard hospital floor. Turning the corner the small Italian found himself looking into a hall littered with doors. He started walking down the long, busy hallway, looking from door to door. One room caught his eye. He looked in.

There was a young male about his age laying on a bed. He seemed to be asleep, his breaths were shallow but even. A women sat next to him, holding the other's frail hand.

"Don't interrupt." Said a raspy, dark voice from behind him.

Shocked, he whipped himself around to see who he was following.

His eyes widened in surprise as he observed the other. His face was mature and covered in what seemed to be scars, Feliciano did not know what to think as the figure swept past him into the room.

Feliciano felt light, stiff feathers brush against his arm. This man had two large black wings.

"W-what-" was all the young Nation could say. The women looked over at him.

"Hmm?" She asked him.

"W-who?" His eyes watched the man as it looked down at the small child.

"Who?" The women asked Feliciano in confusion. See couldn't see the tall figure that was leaned over her son.

The man kept his eyes on the boy. Slowly he bent down and wrapped his large wings around the boy's small, fragile body. Soon Feliciano could not see the boy, his view was blocked by the large, boney wings that wrapped around him. He could not see the man's face, either.

"V-ve? W-what ar-" Feliciano watched in shock.

**Beeeeeeep**

The monitor went off. Suddenly, doctors rushed in the room, pushing past the small child in the door way.

The man took a stand. Feliciano's eyes met the cloudy dead eyes of the man's. For a moment he just stared. The man stared back at the young Italian before making his way towards the door.

"He's... Dead..." Feliciano heard one of the doctors say. Feliciano's eyes widened.

_D-dead?_

He turned and sprinted away,horrified. Running out of the building his terrified eyes quickly found Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked around worriedly for the other.

"Ms. Hungary!" He called, scared tears running down his cheeks.

She looked up at him and ran to him, scooping the young child up in her arms she breathed a sigh of relief.

Feliciano just buried his face into her shoulder, trembling.

"Don't run off again." She scolded. Feliciano nodded.

* * *

Feliciano's eyes shot open. The air seemed... Different some how. He turned his head. His gaze was meet by cold stiff stare.

Feliciano could feel himself began to shake and his heart began to pound. He held his breath and just...

Watched.

"... W-why..." Was all he could manage before the figure disappeared.

Feliciano let out a breath but continued to shake.

_Why d-does he keep coming back?_

* * *

Alfred grinned. "Aww c'mon, Artieee," he whined playfully.

"N-No you bloody git," came the other's response as he pouted slightly.

"Buttt Artieeeee," he continued, hugging the Englishman.

Arthur's cheeks dusted pink as he pushed the American away.

"Is that a blush I see~?" He asked, poking the stubborn male's cheek.

"N-No! Get off me you git!" He snapped defensively.

"Oh? You don't have to get so defensive." Alfred whined childishly, giving the blond a pout.

"S-Shut up." He looked away from Alfred.

Alfred smirked, leaning in he pressed his lips to the other's.

Arthur's face turned scarlet. Flustered he broke apart. "D-Don't do that!" He yelled, giving the other a stern look.

* * *

"Buttttt"

Lovino looked away.

"Aww, but Roma!" Antonio grinned at the younger male.

"Non," Lovino shot.

Antonio wrapped his arms around the other lovingly. "Oh but Roma~," he laughed as the other's face flustered.

"Let go of me you Bastard!" He exclaimed, pushing the other away.

Antonio, however, wasn't giving up that easily. He kept hold of the other, laughing as Lovino struggled to get him off.

Finally giving up Lovino cursed the Spaniard out under his breath in Italian.

Antonio just smiled victorious.

* * *

Feliciano put his paint brush down. The canvas was stained with gray and black streaks.

_Ring ring_

Feliciano jumped.

Realizing it was only his phone he grabbed it from a nearby table. Flipping it open he smiled.

"Ciao, Doitsu~"

Ludwig gave a small chuckle. "Hallo."

"What's up?" Feliciano asked, making his way out of his art room.

"I just wanted to let you know that I have to stay in Borland for a few extra days." He sighed. "The meeting has been held back because of whatever reason."

Feliciano's smile fell.

_Ludwig is _always _working..._

"O-okay."

"Is that alright with you?" He asked, as if Feliciano had choice.

"Si!" He said, cheering up.

Ludwig gave another sigh. "Okay, good."

"Well I get to see you when you get back, right?" Feliciano asked hopefully.

"Ja." He said, smiling slightly at the other's eagerness.

"Grazi!" Feliciano thanked.

"Oh right, also before I return, I've got to go and check up on Glibert..." He sighed.

"O-okay." Feliciano slightly sighed. "I'll see you-"

"I've got to go." Ludwig cut in. "Bye."

_Click. _

Feliciano sighed. His smile once again falling. "Bye..." he muttered.

* * *

Lovino walked in. "That Bastard..." He mumbled under his breath.

"N-Non!" He heard Feliciano yell. "G-Go away!"

Lovino grumbled. "Shut the fuck up!"

Feliciano went silent to Lovino's relief. Lovino made his way up the stairs to his room. As he walked by he could hear Feliciano whimpering slightly, as if a scared child.

"Shut the fuck up," he repeated rolling his eyes.

"S-sorry.." he said quietly.

Lovino walked to his room. It was was late and he was ready to sleep.

Feliciano closed his eyes, not looking out into his dark room. He know the man was standing there, quietly watching him.

_Go away! Go away! GO AWAY!_

Was all Feliciano could think. He tried to even out his breathing, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to trick him, to make him think that he was asleep.

Because no one could trick Death.

Feliciano whimpered slightly, as he opened his eyes and could see the shadowy figure of Death.

Staring.

Watching.

Feliciano gulped. He eyed him nervously, slowly slipping out of bed. The insistent his feet touched the carpeted floor he broke into a sprint. He ran to Lovino's room. Jumping onto his brother's bed terrified he shut his eyes.

Lovino's eyes shot open in surprise. "Wha-" he cut himself off. Glaring at Feliciano he sat.

"What the fuck!?" He raised his hand and hit his brother upside the head.

Feliciano flinched.

"S-sorry," he apologized, not opening his eyes.

"Why the fuck are you here, idiot?"

"N-Nightmare." Feliciano whispered, burying his face into one of Lovino's pillows.

Lovino gave an exasperated sigh.

"What the fuck ever." He growled, laying back down.

Feliciano nodded and laid down, still not opening his eyes.

Feliciano could hear his brother's even breaths as he fell back asleep. He slowly peaked up. Through the darkness he could see nothing.

_G-gone? _

He scanned the room.

Death was gone.

Feliciano breathed a sigh of relief.

"Grazi Doi." He muttered under his breath.

_Thank God._

Feliciano closed his eyes again, falling asleep.

Lovino woke up the next morning due to Feliciano's whimpering. He glanced over at the clock that sat on his night stand- one am.

"Shut up, idiot!" He groaned, rolling back over.

"Ahnnn.. N-No... N... Nannn." He cried out in his sleep.

"Veniziono!" Lovino yelled angrily.

Feliciano's eyes instantly opened.

"Shut. Up." Lovino said harshly.

Feliciano nodded. As his brother fell back asleep Feliciano simply laid there, staring at the ceiling.

Feliciano fell back asleep somewhere around three, but when he heard his brother start to wake his eyes fluttered open and he sat.

"Buongiorno Fretalino." He said to his waking brother.

"Ya ya." Lovino grumbled.

They both sat there in the silence for a moment before Lovino glared at Feliciano.

"You woke me up in the middle of the fucken night." He growled.

"O-oh? Sorry."

"Why are you fucken _smiling?_" He snapped.

"S-sorry." He couldn't make the smile fall though.

"Tch, You're so annoying." Lovino moaned.

They both got out of bed, Feliciano returning to his room.

_Please be gone, please be gone. _

He walked into his room.

Death was gone.

He sighed in relief as he quickly got dressed.

* * *

Matthew smiled. "That is _not_ how it happened Al!"

"Is too!" Alfred responded, laughing. "You got sooo scared and then you came running to me- but of course, it's to be expected seeing that I'm the hero!"

Matthew rolled his eyes.

Arthur laughed.

"Oh and-"

"Say _one_ more thing and I'll tell him about the lake incident." Matthew cut in with a smirk.

Alfred quieted down.

Arthur perked his ears in interest. "Hmmm?" He questioned the blond next to him.

"I-It's nothing." Alfred said, embarrassed.

Mathew coughed. "So 'nothing' can make the hero shut up, eh'?" He asked sarcastically.

Alfred flustered. "S-Shut up Matt!" He whined.

Matthew just smiled and shook his head amused.

* * *

"Well fine then!" Lovino yelled into the phone right before hanging up.

"Ve?" Feliciano looked over at his brother confused.

Lovino slammed his phone down angrily, giving a huff as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What's wrong?" Feliciano asked kindly, only receiving a glare in response.

"Non of your fucken business, that's what."

"O-okay~" he smiled at his older brother.

_Why is he always so mean? _

"Go away." Lovino demanded angrily.

"Si~" Feliciano said happily. He turned around and left the house.

He let his Smile fall when he made it outside.

_I... I guess Lovino just wants some space. Again._

* * *

Kiku smiled. "Konichiwa Feli-kun."

Feliciano grinned brightly at his friend. "Ciao~"

Kiku stepped aside to let the other in his home. Feliciano walked in. He took his shoes off before going any further in his friend's house.

"Ve, grazi~."

Kiku chuckled. "Hai."

"I thought you'd be with Ludwig." Kiku commented as they made into his living room.

"U-Uh si," he giggled. "Doitsu had to stay longer for work."

Kiku sighed.

_Ludwig and his work._

"Well I'm glad to see you." Kiku said.

"Ve~ I'm glad to see you too! How have you been?"

"Good, and you?" He asked curtly.

"S-Si. I've been good~"

"That's good. Is there anything you'd like to eat?" He asked. He chuckled when he saw his younger friend light up.

"Si~" Feliciano nodded.

* * *

"Grazi for letting me stay over tonight." Feliciano thanked Kiku as they started getting ready for bed.

"Hai." Kiku layed down two futons that they would sleep on and through a blanket over each.

_I'm glad I won't have to be alone tonight..._

Soon they had everything ready for bed.

"Buonanotte." Feliciano said as he laid down.

_Goodnight_

"Yoru." Kiku responded, yawning.

_Night_

They both settled into their futons.

Feliciano's eyes wondered through the dark.

They landed on Death.

**(( Sorry this chapter is sorta slow, but the other ones help!**

Drop a review? It'll be greatly appreciated!

**THANKS! **

**~ Feliciano-Vargas12 )) **


	2. Crash

**(( CHAPTER TWO!**

**Okay so keep hanging in there, the exciting stuff should come soon... **

**So:**

**FOLLOW FOR MORE**

**DROP A ****REVIEW**

**HANG IN THERE**

**HAVE A GOOD DAY ))**

Feliciano sighed. He shivered slightly as he drew a breath of the almost burning morning air. Small rocks in the pavement crunched under him as he walked. It was always so calm on the morning.

He heard birds chirp happily around him, as if all having a conversation with one another.

The sun peeked out over the morning clouds, giving the earth below the slightest taste of the warmth it could provide.

Feliciano made his way to the front door of his house. He pulled out a small, cold silver house key and shoved it in the coper door knob.

Feliciano walked into his home, pulling the key out of the lock as he slipped it back into his coat pocket.

He was suddenly welcomed with the warmth of the house. He closed the door behind him and through his coat on a wooded rack next to the front entrance. Walking in further he realized Lovino was home.

"S-stop you bastard." He heard Lovino's voice almost whine.

Feliciano couldn't tell the other was in the living room and was wondering who he was talking to.

"Oh but Roma~" Antonio mused lovingly.

_Oh..._ He sighed and started towards his room.

"Non." Lovino snapped.

"You know you love it~" Antonio chuckled.

Feliciano tried to sneak past as quietly as possible, trying not to disturb his brother, he could just imagine the awkwardness...

Walking past the living room Feliciano's heart sank when he saw his brother kissing the older male on the velvet couch. He ducked his head down, trying to turn invisible, and ran up to his room.

Lovino stopped and pulled apart, face scarlet. "Damn it, I think Veniziano is fucking home."

Spain smirked. "And~?"

This made Lovino blush deeper. "S-shut up!" He sputtered out angirly.

"You're almost as red as a t-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll decapitate you." Lovino warned the Spaniard.

"Oh you know you love me to much~ haha." Antonio wrapped his arms around the other's waist, pulling him closer.

Lovino, flustered pushed him away. "Get off me you tomato bastard!"

"Oh but Roma." He whined.

Lovino groaned and tried to push the other away. "Bastard get off."

"Te amoooo~" Antonio cooed.

"Hmp." Lovino said in response, not looking the other in the eyes.

"Hurtful." Antonio pouted, kissing the other.

Lovino blushed but didn't push him away.

Feliciano sat on his bed hugging his pillow. He had no idea why he felt like someone had crushed his heart. He propped his chin up with his hand and sighed. His room was to warm. He notted as he stood and walked over to the window.

The window was foggy with the morning due. Feliciano brushed his curled fingers over the cold surface.

He tried to shake the thought from his head but he just couldn't shake the feeling of...

_Disappointment..._

He shoved his hands under the cool metal and lifted the window open. He could smell the crisp morning air filled his lungs.

A small smile spred across his face as he looked out at the trees that covered the area.

They lived in an area that was right by a patch of trees. But if you went through the short distance you would find yourself gazing into a clear lake.

Feliciano took in the scenery for another moment.

_Ring ring_

His eyes indirectly looked over at his bed, following the loud ringing.

He looked down at his phone, flipping it open he sighed.

"Ciao?" He asked, walking back over to the window.

"Hallo Feliciano." Ludwig said over the phone. Feliciano leaned on his arm, his eyes still glued to the outside.

"Oh ciao Doitsu." He said, somewhat distracted, but he was happy to hear from his friend.

"Are you okay?" Ludwig asked hearing the small bit of unhappiness in his voice.

Feliciano thought for a moment.

"S-si!" He said, deciding that he didn't know why he felt the disappointment from earlier. Ludwig sighed.

"I'll see you soon..." He spoke after a moment of pondering silence.

Feliciano raised a brow in confusion.

"W-what? Ve, aren't you wor-"

"It's fine. I think that my boss wouldn't mind if I took _one_ day off." He said, sounding the slightest bit sarcastic.

Feliciano grinned, slightly surprised. "G-Grazi!"

Ludwig chuckled. "I'll be there soon."

* * *

There was a knock at the door and Feliciano went running down the stairs. Lovino and Antonio had moved to Antonio's place.

"Ciao?" He asked eagerly as he opened the door.

"Hallo F-" he was interrupted by a hug from the younger Italian.

"Ciao!" Feliciano exclaimed happily.

The sun now cast shadows on the trees as night slowly crept on.

Ludwig chuckled. "I'm sorry it took so long long to get here." He apologized before tacking on. "I can see you're cheered up now." He said amused.

"U-uh si." Feliciano said, slightly less excited.

Ludwig sighed.

Feliciano let go of his friend and grabbed his hand pulling him inside.

"It'sa cold out there!" He said shutting the door once again to keep the warmth in.

Ludwig cheeks dusted pink. Ludwig just smiled softly at him.

"So what's wrong?" He asked.

Feliciano stopped for a moment. He scratched the back of his leg with his foot. "I-I..." He pouted, he hadn't even figured out why yet.

"Hmm?" Ludwig asked patiently.

"Ve, I don't really know why..." He thought about it for another moment before just shrugging.

Ludwig sighed and shook his head slightly. "Well what happened then?"

Feliciano stopped for a moment, his cheeks turning red. "W-well uh..." He still didn't know why he'd felt let down, but telling Ludwig what he saw might be... Well Lovino wouldn't be happy to say the least.

"Mmhmm." Ludwig pressed on.

Feliciano looked away, not wanting to say anything.

Ludwig just shook his head again. "Well once you figure it out, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

Feliciano nodded. "Si! Of course." Ludwig smiled softly.

"Good."

Feliciano grinned. "So how was work?"

They made they're way to the living room. Feliciano plotted himself down on the couch. Ludwig sat next to him.

"Normal." Ludwig shrugged.

"Ve, boring then~" Feliciano mused as he giggled.

Ludwig just nodded in amusement. "Ja. And how are you?"

"Ve... I'm good." He said, smiling at the older male.

"Have you heard from Kiku?" Ludwig asked.

"Si! I just spent the night yesterday~." Feliciano giggled.

"Oh ja, ja, that's good." Ludwig nodded.

"So when do you have to go back to work?" Feliciano asked, not wanting to _really _know the answer.

Ludwig just smiled. "I took a 'leave' so I don't have to go back to the meeting." He chuckled as Feliciano's face lit up.

"Yay! Ve, I'm so glad." Ludwig blushed and smiled at him.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were okay..."

It was Feliciano's turn to blush. "V-ve g-grazi."

They sat in silence for a moment neither knowing what to say. Ludwig looked up at a shelf that held small knick knacks. Ludwig smiled slightly when he saw that a small black cross sat up against a picture of him, Kiku, and Feliciano.

"U-uh well I'm glad." Feliciano repeated, Ludwig turned his attention back to the younger male. "H-hey, you wanna sleep over tonight?" He asked jittery. "L-Lovino's going to be a-at Toni's..."

Feliciano's heart sank again.

Ludwig saw the slightest hesitation.

"Are you and Lovino okay?" He asked, noting how Feliciano paused for a spilt second before responding.

He shot his eyes up in surprise. "S-Si, of course!"

Ludwig sighed. "Okay."

"So what do you say?" Feliciano asked looking at him hopefully.

Ludwig just gave him a curt nod. "Ja, I will."

Feliciano wrapped his arms around the other's neck. "Grazi~"

Ludwig blushed. "J-Ja..."

Feliciano let go of him and grinned up at him.

_I won't be alone tonight._

Ludwig looked at the other. Feliciano blushed slightly. "W-what?" He asked, pouting.

Ludwig laughed. "N-nothing."

Feliciano pouted more. "Doitsuuuuu." He whined.

Ludwig laughed more, shaking his head at the other's childish comment. "Nothing." He repeated.

Feliciano let out an irritated huff and gave up.

* * *

"Here~" Feliciano handed him a plate of pasta.

"Danke." He smiled and took the plate.

The bottom of the plate was warm and the smell of the cooked tomato over whelmed the german. He could see the steam rise up off the plate.

Feliciano sat next to him, swirling his fork in his own pasta. Ludwig took a bite of his the dish. It was hot in his mouth, either way he chewed and swallowed.

"Danke," he repeated. "It's good."

Feliciano nodded.

"Mmhmm~" he said, his mouth filled with pasta.

Ludwig laughed taking another bite.

They finished up dinner and Feliciano took the dirty plates to the sink. Coming back he sat near Ludwig again.

"We should start getting things ready for bed~" Feliciano commented.

"Ja," Ludwig nodded.

Feliciano came back with a few blankets and pillows. Ludwig stood up and helped him lay everything out. Soon the Living room floor was littered with them.

"All done~" Feliciano grinned happily as he took his shoes off and placed them by the couch. Ludwig followed and id the same.

Ludwig nodded.

Feliciano yawned. He was still beat from not being able to sleep well for the last week or two.

"Tired already?" Ludwig asked walking over to the light switch and flipping it off.

"Si.." Feliciano chided sleepily.

Ludwig chuckled. "Okay."

Feliciano laid down on the floor and cuddled up in the blankets. Ludwig also laid down.

"Night..." Feliciano said, smiling at the other, his eyes half closed.

"Good night." He smiled.

Feliciano closed his eyes and Ludwig couldn't seem to fall asleep knowing the small Italian was right next to him. His blue eyes watched the the peaceful young red head.

Ludwig had finally fallen asleep when-

"A-Ahnnn." Feliciano lightly whimpered.

"M-Mnnn n-no..." He tossed in his sleep.

Ludwig opened his eyes slightly.

"Uhn, p-please.. G... Go."

"F-Feli?" Ludwig said lightly, rubbing an eye and propping himself up.

He could see that Feliciano was trembling.

"Feli, wake up." Ludwig said a little louder. He reached his hand over and lightly shook him.

Feliciano's eyes opened suddenly, whelming with scared tears.

"Feli what's wrong?" He asked softly. Feliciano sat up and looked around timidly. Feliciano's eyes darted around the dark room, seeing nothing but dark shadows.

"Feli what's wrong." He asked again. Feliciano continued to look around before his eyes widened even more in terror.

_What the fuck? _

"Feliciano," Ludwig said worriedly.

Feliciano looked over at him, Ludwig could see the fear in his eyes.

"Felic-"

He was cut off when Feliciano curled up next to him, shacking like a leaf.

"Feliciano." Ludwig looked down at him, a blush covering his face. "What's up?"

"N-Nothing.." He said, curling closer like a scared child.

"Feli..." Ludwig sighed.

Feliciano looked up at him, trying to give him reassuring smile.

_I know you can't see him.._

"Feliciano what's wrong?"

"J-Just a ba-ad d-ream..." He stuttered, gulping as he thought about the man was watching them.

Ludwig looked into the other's eyes concerned. Feliciano's breaths were shallow and quick.

"Why'd you look around, then?" Ludwig asked him, his voice was soft.

"J-Just b-b-eca-use." He sputtered out.

"Feliciano calm down." Ludwig said slowly.

"S-sorry..I-It's j-j-j"

"Calm." He said quietly.

Feliciano's breaths hitched as he tried to calm.

"Calm Feli, calm." Ludwig tried once more.

It seemed to make things worse. Feliciano shook more nodding slightly. Feliciano could almost hear the smirk that Death gave as he watched.

_"Still scared of me?" _Death's voice lingered in the room.

Feliciano hid his face again.

_J-Just go away. _His pleading thoughts made the shadow laugh, a low, scratchy laugh that made Feliciano shiver.

Ludwig watched as Feliciano seemed to hyperventilate.

"Calm down Feli." Ludwig started getting worried even more.

_How am I supposed to calm him down? What's he so scared of? Feli calm down. _

Before either of them knew it, Ludwig pressed his lips against Feliciano's softly.

Feliciano seemed to calm down out of surprise. Ludwig pulled apart quickly, blushing like crazy.

"..." Feliciano just looked up at him, his mind not on the shadow that watched him anymore, but the confusion he felt for the male besides him.

Ludwig looked down into his amber eyes. "S-sorry." He apologized, barely finding his voice.

_D-Did Ludwig just...?_

In response Feliciano just cuddled into his chest. Ludwig hesitantly wrapped an arm around him.

For the first time, Feliciano felt...

_Safe?_

* * *

"What the **fuck**?" Lovino yelled, startling Feliciano and Ludwig awake.

Feliciano sat up covering his eyes as the light was suddenly turned on above.

"Owww," he whined, rubbing his eyes.

"What the fuck?" Lovino repeated again, angrily.

Feliciano wondered what he was talking about before he looked over at Ludwig. He blushed deeply as their eyes met for a brief second.

"L-Lovino, it's not what-"

"Shut the fuck up potato Bastard!" He exclaimed. He made a dramatic hand motion to show he was pissed.

"L-Lovi, I.. a- i-it's not what Y-you think." Feliciano stumbled over his words.

"Sta 'zitto, idioto!" Lovino yelled at him.

_Shut the fuck up, idiot!_

Feliciano shut up.

"I-I should leave..." Ludwig said cautiously.

"Si! You should you Bastard!" Lovino yelled at him.

Ludwig quickly got up. Throwing his shoes on and grabbing his jacket, he left. "I'll call you later," he had muttered to Feliciano before departing.

"So why the fuck was _he here?"_ Lovino demanded, shooting glare at the younger Italian.

"H-He was just staying the night." Feliciano defended.

"So I leave for _one_ fucken night and come back to you cuddling on the ground with _him?_"

Feliciano opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it looking down.

Lovino gave an angry huff. "Well I don't want to see him around you any more, you got that?"

"What? Y-You can't do that!" Feliciano looked up at him, he eyes looking for any sign of bluff.

"Oh yeah? Watch me." His brother stormed out of the house.

_Oh Dio, oh Dio! _

Feliciano quickly scrambled to get up. He threw his shoes on and ran out of the house. His brother's car pulling out of the drive way.

It was cold out and Feliciano's eyes darted to his white car that sat parked.

Racing to his car he saw him. Sitting in the back seat of his car, just sitting there, smiling at him was Death.

Feliciano fell backwards. For a moment he thought it was simply his imagination, maybe it was just because of the tinted windows.

_N-No..._

Feliciano stood shakily. He ran down the street. Tears filled his eyes. "No... No, no, no, no, no." Was all he could say to himself. He looked back. Death was just sitting there patiently.

Feliciano gulped as he ran to his car and climbed in. He was shacking horribly. Barely to get his key in the slot and turning it.

"_Thanks for the ride."_ Came the sharp, raspy voice of death as Feliciano pulled out.

_Don't listen... Don't listen. _

Was all he could tell himself at the moment.

The sun hid behind the dark gray clouds. Feliciano knew it'd rain soon.

He pulled down the road. Ludwig would be heading home on his usual route. Feliciano knew that they were both a head of him, so he had to hurr-

**Crash**

Feliciano's car was impacted by a large truck that had run a stop sign. Feliciano's head turned to see the object running into him.

His heart sped so fast that it stopped, out of shock and fear. All Feliciano could hear was the tare of the metal door and the shattering of the glass as it was hit by the truck. Feliciano was hit dead on and was out cold before he could think anything.

Death just smirked.

* * *

"Alfred what are you doing?" Arthur asked him, slightly annoyed.

"Well I _was _trying to sleep." He said, adjusting his head to look up at the Englishman.

"On me?" He asked, blushing.

Alfred grinned. "Well you _are_ my teddy bear~"

"S-since when?" He asked flustered.

"Since I said ~" Alfred nuzzled up to him, making Arthur blush even more.

"I mean, we _are_ dating." Alfred added, kissing the other.

Arthur looked away. "But that doesn't mean I'm your 'teddy'..."

* * *

Ludwig sighed as he drove. He felt bad for leaving Feliciano alone to deal with Lovino but knew it'd only be worse if he was there. He continued to drive on.

Lovino winced.

_What the fuck?_

"Tch..." He continued to drive, putting aside the sensational pain that made it difficult to breath.

**(( YAY all done! Okay so  
**

**Drop a review, please? **

**They're very helpful!**

Well I'll getr chapter 3 out REAL soon~ ( I'll try )

~Feliciano-vargas12 ))


	3. Alive?

**(( YAY another chapter~**

**Okay so I hope that you guys are liking this so far! I will be posting a story called Scarred Dreams if any of you are interested. It's some what like this ( The same genre ) but at the same time _really_ different. **

**so please at the end **

**DROP A REVIEW **

**FOLLOW FOR MORE**

**HAVE A GOOD DAY! ))**

Feliciano could hear steady heels pounding against the ground around him. He felt people rushing past but all he could hear was ringing. Here and there he could could make out a man or women's voice as they barked out directions. Small cold drops pounded on his aching-no- screaming body as he laid there, stiff.

_Where am I...? _

Was all that Feliciano could manage to think about. He opened his eyes slowly.

Dim lights nearly blinded him. He closed his eyes shut again, moaning in pain. He couldn't move any part of his body, as if he was pinned down.

"H-Help..." A weak plead escaped his lips

He heard a large bang and what sounded like as saw. He flinched, causing his body to stiffen up more and howl in agony.

"In here!" He heard someone yell as a great deal of weight was lifted off him.

He realised that he had not been breathing. Letting out his breath he cringed. The taste of blood filled his mouth and tears flowed down his face

Slowly, he opened his eyes again. His chest burned and he couldn't breath correctly. His breaths hitched and were so shallow that it made him feel like his lungs were caving in. The light hurt, but he didn't close his eyes this time. His vision, at first was blurry, but slowly he was able to make out people, streets, cars, and... Rain.

He moved his head slightly, realizing to late that it was a bad idea.

"Ah-ahnnn." He whimpered in . The rain stung what he could tell were cuts all over his body.

A women in a blue and green uniform looked down at him.

"He's awake!" She called.

He flinched violently as she yelled.

She looked back down at him. "You're going to be okay." She assured him.

He could feel as he was lifted. They tried to be gentle but it didn't help soothe the pain at all.

He was laid on a flat surface, that by what he could see, was a gurney.

He shut his eyes again as they quickly rolled him to where ever they were going.

Evey move made Feliciano whimper out in pain.

The last light drizzle turned into a stealthy down pour on the male's pained, bloodied body.

They made a abrupt stop as they lifted him.

They put him back down and he heard two big doors shut, locking out the sounds of the busy street.

Something was put over his mouth and nose; it smelt weird... Like gas.

"Breath in." He heard the women's gentle voice.

He took a deep breath, losing consciousness again.

* * *

Ludwig pulled into his driveway. Getting out of his car he walked into his home.

"Hallo?" He called out to see if his brother was home.

No response.

Ludwig hung his coat up, throwing his keys into an empty tray by the door.

_Knock knock knock_

Ludwig looked over the tall oak door.

_Feliciano? _

He walked back over and opened the door to find Lovino looking pissed.

"Oh Gotte," he mumbled under his breath.

_Oh God,_

Lovino opened his mouth about to yell at him when his phone went off. He glared down at the small devise he retrieved from his pocket and answered it.

"Who the fuck is waisting my time?" He growled into the phone.

"U-uh, is this, Lovino Vargas?" Asked a young women.

"Si."

"Well," her voice was kind as she spoke to him. "We have Feliciano Vargas here-"

"What do _I _care?" He asked harshly.

"W-well we were informed that you were his brother."

_"And?" He asked smugly._

"Well we have your brother here due to a car crash." She said into the phone.

Lovino stopped for a moment.

"He's not stable yet, he's woken up once since the crash and since then has been slipping in and out of stability." She went on.

"Where are you?" Lovino asked, trying to hide the concern in his voice.

The nurse gave Lovino the directions to the hospital they were at.

"I'll be right there." Lovino muttered.

"What is it?" Ludwig asked when Lovino hung up.

Lovino just glared at him. "It's an excuses for me not to kick you're fucken ass!" And with that Lovino made his way to his car.

* * *

**Growling he watched.**

**He.**

**Couldn't.**

**Do.**

**Anything.**

**That boy was meant to die.**

**But still he breaths.**

**Why cant he just give up..**

**So persistent to live.**

**But why?**

**Death gave another low, chest growl before turning away.**

**At least the other soul didn't put up a fight...**

* * *

Lovino made his way quickly to the hospital he was instructed to go to. Thick sheets of rain hit his car. Lovino felt guilt rise up in his throat slightly.

_W-Why the fuck did he try to following me? That idiot. _

He growled slightly.

He pulled up to a stone large building. A bright neon sign spelt out the word 'HOSPITAL'.

Lovino quickly opened his car door. Cold, wet crisp air filled his lungs as he stepped ouf of his car into the pounding rain. A shiver went down his spine as he slammed the door closed and starting towards the building.

He broke into a run to the large entrance door, his feet splashing in various puddles along the way.

"Fan Fucken Tastic..." He murmured under his breath as he opened the large metal doors, stepping into the dry.

Water dripped from the tips of his hair, his curl stuck in with the rest of the wet tangled mess.

"Lovino?" A young women asked softly as he made it to the counter in the front.

"Si." He groaned.

She led him into a waiting room that was filled with chairs. There were tables that were littered with magazines that were more than likely never read.

"Wait here." She said, disappearing through a white door.

Lovino sat and got out his phone.

"Hello?"

"Ciao." Lovino ran his fingers through his wet hair sighing in relief that the other people picked up.

"Can you come down to the hospital?" He asked, remembering why he called. "My idiot brother got in a car crash."

"What?" Matthew asked in disbelief. "You mean Feliciano?"

Matthew was the first person Lovino could think of calling. They had grown up together, seeing as their guardians were such good friends; Lovino and Matthew were just as good of friends.

"Who else would I mean?" Lovino growled over the over the phone.

"I'll be right there." He said.

"Who you taking to?" Lovino could hear Gilbert's voice in the back round.

_Click._

Matthew hung up the phone.

* * *

Matthew came in, Gilbert following behind.

Lovino made a mental note to ask why later.

"Thanks for coming..." Lovino said, swallowing his pride for a second to say it.

Matthew sat in a blue chair next to him nodding. "Of course."

"What's west? I told him where w-"

"You told _that_ bastard?" Lovino snapped at the other german.

"Of course I called West!" Gilbert told Lovino.

Lovino just shot him a glare.

"What?" He asked defensively.

"Arggg." Lovino grumbled giving Matthew a look that said "why'd you bring this idiot?"

Matthew just rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Lovino Vargas?" The nurse came back out.

"S-si?" He asked standing.

"If you'd like you can come see your brother now." She said softly, moving aside so Lovino could go in.

He nodded and she led him to a room down the hall.

The first thing he noticed was how dead his little brother looked. The glow of the monitors made his face looked even paler then what it was. Lovino saw scrapes and bruises on every inch of the other's body. He could already see a few areas where'd it scar. Lovino sighed.

He walked over to his brother's bedside.

"He'll be going into surgery in a few moments." The nurse announced. She walked over and undid the night gown slightly so Lovino could see his chest; pointing to a dark mark that was placed under the skin on his chest Lovino thought it was just an odd shaped bruise.

"A piece of metal punctured through his body, barely missing his heart. He's going into surgery to get this metal removed and to try and recover the lung that it punctured instead of the heart. He's very lucky to be alive." The nurse reclosed his nightgown and pulled out a sheet of paper. "We need you to sign this before we're able to take him into surgery though."

Lovino took the paper from her hand. She handed him a pen an he signed it quickly.

His hands were shaky as he walked back into the waiting room.

"How is he?" Matthew asked, noticing the other's shaky hand he was afraid for bad news.

"He's going into surgery." Lovino said quietly, trying to keep his voice level.

_W-why should _I _care if my brother's hurt? I-I mean I don't care..._

Lovino thought stubbornly as he sat next to Matthew.

"So he's still alive?" Gilbert asked. Lovino nodded.

Gilbert sighed. "Well I better be getting home. West didn't feel like he could come down..." Gilbert sighed and stood. Matthew watched as he left.

Lovino looked over at him. Matthew looked at Lovino.

"So he's alright?" Matthew asked.

"Yes and no..." Lovino pictured his brother again, just lying there stiff...

Matthew gave him a look of confusion.

Lovino just shook his head. "He's alive but..." He trailed off for a moment. "Barely..." He finally said.

Matthew cringed slightly. "He has a c-chance. Right?" Matthew tried to be helpful.

This just turned Lovino over.

"Y-yea." But he sourly looked at the Canadian, sputtering "but what do I care?"

Matthew sighed. "You do because he's your brother." Matthew said softly.

"Whatever." Lovino just looked away stubbornly.

Matthew gave another sigh and leaned back in his chair.

Lovino looked around the room, as if trying to find some kind of comfort.

_Why should I care? Its his problem not mine..._

The waiting room was plain. A few pictures of water falls and mountains hung on the light blue walls. The floor, unlike the hospital halls, were carpeted with and ugly brown and red ruff patch of rug.

Matthew grabbed a magazine from a nearby table. He opened it and started to read a random article about computers.

* * *

"Lovino." A nurse shook the Italian awake gently.

"W-What?" He asked opening his eyes. He took a look around, forgetting where he was.

_Oh right..._

"S-Si?" He asked the women who woke him.

"Feliciano's awake if you want to see him."

Lovino nodded instantly. He stood and was led back through the hallway

The nurse opened the door a crack. "Feliciano, Lovino's here to see you."

Feliciano gave a small moan in agreement. The nurse opened the door and stepped aside to let Lovino in.

Lovino cringed when he saw his brother. Walking to his bedside Lovino looked down at him.

His body seemed...

Broken.

He looked at the others scratched up face. Feliciano's amber eyes looked up at him lifeless.

"Ciao..." Lovino muttered, getting a small smile from the other in reply.

Lovino gulped. He didn't know what to tell his little brother.

Feliciano was grateful that his brother came. He truly believed that he wouldn't. When the nurse had asked him if he wanted to see Lovino he just had looked at her like she was crazy. Not expecting the other brother to have had even come to visit.

Feliciano had been unconsciousness for ninety percent of his visit. He had awoken here and there, each time he had been woken by a doctor or nurse to check his stability.

_"Hurry up." _Death watched as the older brother just seemed to stare at Feliciano.

_Shut u-up..._ Feliciano thought.

_"Just die already. Make it easier on us all." _He mused, a horse laugh escaping his dry lips.

_P-Please... For once... Morte just leave me alone..._

_Death just leave me alone._

The desperate plead made the shadow laugh louder.

Lovino walked over to a plastic chair by Feliciano's bed. Thick rain hit the window behind him.

_Still raining, hmm? _Lovino sighed.

* * *

Feliciano whimpered.

Lovino's eyes opened slowly. He looked at Feliciano. He seemed to be asleep.

"Goddamn even after a fucking crash you still have time to be annoying." He murmured half heartedly.

Feliciano opened his eyes and moved his head to look at Lovino. He groaned in pain.

"Dio Veniziano, don't move." He told the other, grumbling.

"Mi... Mi d-dispiace..." Feliciano said, barely audible. His voice was shaky and hoarse.

"Dio, Veniziano don't say anything." Lovino just sighed.

Feliciano coughed and closed his eyes.

_O-ow... _He coughed again, bringing his hand up to cover his mouth.

Lovino watched as Feliciano fell into a violent fit of coughs.

"Veniz-"

**Beeeeeeep **

Lovino grabbed his chest. Feliciano dramatic lay gasped for breath.

_M-My h-heart..._

"Tch...!"

Doctors scampered in quickly. Feliciano's eyes fluttered shut.

_I-I'm n-not... Ready t-to die.._

He felt himself slip into darkness.

**_"Finally." _Death walked over to the stiff Feliciano.**

* * *

Arthur raised a brow. "Italy?"

"Ya, I'm at the hospital, Lovino's with his brother right now." Matthew rubbed his temple.

"Hmmm? Well do you need anything?" He asked.

"N-Non I think I'm going to be heading home soon."

Arthur sighed, "Okay, well call if you need anything."

"Yeah, I will." Matthew hung up the phone and looked at his watch. It was getting pritty late, he should get go-

"We need some help in here!" He heard on of the doctors yell.

**(( Again...Writer's block. **

**DROP A REVIEW PLEASE**

** It really is helpful and helps me get chapters out quicker **

**Follow for more -I'm not even close to done- **

**Well I'm off to try and cure my writer's block~ **

**-Feliciano-Vargas12 ))**


	4. The Boy Who LIves

**(( Okay so this is depressing... My shortest chapter is the one that brakes the flippen ice... **

**Well I hope that you're liking the story. **

**so: **

**FOLLOW FOR MORE**

**DROP A REVIEW**

**HAVE A GOOD DAY ))**

Matthew watched as things went from bad to worse. Lovino had been removed from the room and went back to the waiting room.

"What happened?" Matthew asked, fearing the answer.

"His fucking heart stopped." He said quietly.

"... W-Will he be..." Matthew asked. He saw the slightest bit of hesitation in the other, and for a moment he thought he saw a tear in his friend's eye.

"I-I..." He looked away. "I don't fucking know..."

Matthew watched, he didn't want to say anything. He just watched as Lovino gave a stuttering breath.

"But h-he can't die...?" He asked the other after a moment of silence.

Matthew just sat there, not wanting to give his friend any more reason to...

"He can't...! Right, Matt?" He asked angrily. Matthew gave a slight nod.

"H-He... Can..." Was Matthew's shaky response.

Lovino just looked down and drew in a breath, closing his eyes.

"Por favore, Dio..." He murmured.

_Please, God..._

* * *

Feliciano fought.

_No! I'm not leaving yet Morte! _Feliciano thought desperately as he tried to breathe.

**_"Give up." Was all the raspy voice said before leaning down. _**

Doctors rushed around, trying to keep him alive.

_Go away! I'm not going with you. _Feliciano's thoughts howled.

"Knock him out." He heard one of the doctors order.

_Non, non! _But Feliciano couldn't keep himself from slipping away again.

* * *

A nurse came out. Her blond wavy hair softly bobbed as she walked in the waiting room.

"So." Lovino demanded instantly.

She gave a sigh. She hated doing this, braking the bad news. "We... We couldn't-"

A tear fell down Lovino's face as he looked up at the women.

_Veniziano_ _is..._

Matthew felt his own tears, but kept them in to be strong for Lovino. "S-So he's dead...?"Matthew asked, already knowing the answer.

"Almost." She said. "He's hanging on but it won't be long until he's gone.."

"S-So, there's still a chance!?"Lovino demanded. She just shook her head.

"We've done all we can..."

Lovino felt his heart sink again. "C-Can we... See him..." He asked finally, after a moment of silence.

"Yes. Come this way." She led them back to Feliciano's room. Once again, he looked like a beat up, dead rag doll.

"Oh my god." Matthew gasped, putting a hand over his mouth. "Feli.."

Lovino just watched, as thd other's breaths hitched. "Veniziano damn it, you better not fucking die." Lovino said to the unconscious male on the bed.

_**Death tried again. Leaning over he wrapped his wings around the other. He pressed his hand to the others forehead.** _

_**Nothing...** _

_Why won't he die? Death asked himself as the other's soul did not even stir. _

_It was his time and he wouldn't die... _

"Y-You can't... Take... Me..." Feliciano's eyes shot open, staring into death's dead stare.

_**Death glared back. "I will have you."** _

Lovino's eyes widened in surprise as his brother seemed to just stare up, his amber eyes seemed clouded.

"No..." He heard his brother mutter. "Y...You won't." His voice was scratchy and weak.

"V-Veniziano..." Lovino whispered. His brother glance over at him. He seemed to flash a victorious smiled at him.

"C-Ciao..." Feliciano said.

**_Death backed away. He could kill anyone, even if it wasn't their time, but now this... Boy comes along and... __Lives..._**

Feliciano closed his eyes again.

"V-Veniziano!" Lovino yelled taking the other's hand and giving it a light squeeze.

Feliciano moaned. "S-Shhh...!" He opened his eyes half way. "I-I'm t... Tired..." Lovino shook his head.

"You can't die!" He barked. Feliciano gave a slight smile.

"You're... Right..." He fell asleep.

* * *

"Feliciano..." Said a calm, soft voice. His eyes fluttered open. He was no longer in his hospital bed. He sat up. He didn't feel any pain.

He looked around. Everything was... white. Where he was was bright and for a moment he just sat there, wondering where he was.

"Feliciano." The voice said again, though there was no one to be seen.

"Y-Yes?" He asked shakily, looking around trying to find the speaker. "Where am I?" He asked, realizing he could stand he did. "A-Am... I dead?" He asked scared.

"No, no. You're not dead." Said the soothing voice. It sounded almost fimillier... But he couldn't he couldn't place from where.

"Than where?" He continued to look around. "And who are you?"

"All of that will be figured out with time." He said wisely. "But there are some things you need to know now."

"Okay? Like what?" Feliciano asked, he didn't look around any longer.

"Like who you are." He said. Feliciano tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"I'm Feliciano Vargas, half of Italy." He said.

"No. You're much more than that." He said.

"What do you mean by 'more'?" Feliciano asked, raising a brow.

"I mean, that you don't know who you truly are now." The voice said softly. "But I cannot tell you, you have to figure it out yourself."

"B-But you said that I needed to know it now." Feliciano pointed out.

"Yes, and you're right, you do, but, I am not the one to tell you. Just know that fear will be your downfall. Don't let yourself be controlled by the weakness..."

"I don't get wh-"

"You must go now, they're waiting."

* * *

"But, I don't get what you mean!" Feliciano yelled as suddenly his eyes opened and he was back in the hospital.

He looked over and winced.

_P-Pain's back... _

He saw his brother sleeping in the chair besides him. Lovino's fingers were intertwined with his own.

Feliciano looked in the other chair. It was Matthew, the Canadian was also sleeping soundly. Feliciano smiled slightly.

**(( Again... short... Well **

**DROP A REVIEW PLEASE **

**Yaaaaaa **

**Follow for more~ There will be more!**

**Or I could end the story off here~ You know, cuz I've got the power and sturf. **

**And Yes sturf is a word... **

**Okay it's not but whateves**

**Well I'm off! ~Feliciano-Vargas12 )) **


	5. And so it begins

**(( Hope you like the story!**

**DROP A REVIEW  
FOLLOW FOR MORE**

**Okay well Til the end when I talk to you again~ )) **

Lovino sighed in relief when he woke up to find Feliciano still alive. "Grazi, Dio..." He said under his breath. He realized that he was still grasping the other's hand and let go of it quickly, looking around to see if anyone had noticed.

Matthew was still asleep so Lovino woke him. "Hey, Matt." He said, causing the other to open his eyes sleepily.

"Mhmm?" He asked rubbing his eyes with curled fingers. Matthew realized where they were and looked down at Feliciano. The younger male's steady breaths put him at ease some what. "Still alive..." He said.

Lovino nodded.

They sat there in silence for a moment longer before Feliciano began to stir.

"Veniziano." Lovino said calmly.

"S-Si?" His voice was weak but there.

Matthew and Lovino sighed in unison as the other looked over at the two.

A doctor came in once he realized that Feliciano was awake. He looked like his shift was about to end seeing how tired he was but he brought out a brown wooden clip board and a pen and seemed to scribble down some notes. " So ," He spoke to Feliciano. "we did not think that'd you'd survive." He said, taking down the last of his notes.

Feliciano gave a witty smile, "c-can't get rid of m-me that easily...!"

Matthew cracked a smile and just shook his head in amusement.

The doctor laughed and left. Soon a nurse came in to sit Feliciano up and give him some pills.

"Take these." She said handing him a small cup and a blue capsule. He nodded and did as was instructed before laying down again.

"We'll come and check in on you in a little bit." She said before leaving.

"How are you feeling?" Matthew asked.

"Like I was... Hit by a truck." Feliciano coughed and smiled at them.

Lovino sighed. "He really shouldn't be speaking." He said all brotherly.

"It's... Okay..." Feliciano assured.

Lovino just shook his head no.

Matthew sighed, "Lovino's right."

Feliciano pouted put kept quiet.

A little later Feliciano had fallen back to sleep and Matthew and Lovino made their ways down the street from the hospital to a cafe.

The rain had let up but you could still smell the moisture in the air.

Walking in the cafe, a little bell dinged above their heads. The moment they alked in they were ment with the sensational smell of fresh bread. They made their way to the front desk. A women smiled at the two.

"What can I get you?" She asked the two of them.

"Can I get a coffee?" Lovino asked.

"And same here, just coffee." Matthew gave his order and the women turned and got them two cups with coffee.

"That'll be 4 dollars." She said.

Each of them paid their half and they went and sat down at a table in the corner of the cafe. The hard tiled floor was white and the walls seemed to be a blueish green. There were few tables, but each table seemed like they were able to hold large groups.

Lovino sighed. "So.. Veniziano survived..."

"Yeah... And for a moment there I thought he wasn't going to make it!"

Lovino nodded in agreement. Matthew smirked. "So to miracles happened yesterday." He mused, confusing Lovino.

"Two?"

Matthew nodded. "Feliciano survived and you cried!" He said dramatically, getting a glare from the Italian.

"S-Shut up, you bastard!" He yelled at his friend as Matthew just snickered.

Lovino gave an angry huff and pulled out his phone.

**12 missed calls**

It blinked out. "Crap...!" He murmured seeing that they were all from Antonio.

"What?" Matthew asked.

"That potato bastard called while my phone was off..." He dialed the older male's number and waiting as it rung.

"Lovino!?" Came a worried voice from the other end.

"What the fuck do you want?" He snapped.

"I was worried when you didn't pick up, and then you weren't home!" He exclaimed.

"And?" Lovino shot back.

"I got worried."

"What the fuck ever." Lovino sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"where are you?" Antonio asked the other one, calming down.

"I was at the fucking hospital!" He yelled.

"WHAT, WHY?" He asked worried once again.

"My stupid brother got in a crash and was almost killed." he mumbled.

"You mean little Feli?" He asked concerned.

"No I got another fucken brother from out of NOWHERE." He grumbled.

Matthew sighed. Lovino was just the _nicest_ person sometimes.

"Well where are you? what hospital?"

Lovino gave the Spaniard directions and told him to meet them at the cafe.

* * *

"G-Grazi for... coming." Feliciano said, smiling up at the German.

Ludwig nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't make it sooner..."

"Non, it's okay~ I was sleeping almost the whole time!" He giggled, but it stroke a pain in his chest and he began to cough.

"F-Feli!" He said worried.

Feliciano settled down slightly. "I-It's Okay..."

Ludwig sighed and they sat there for a moment in silence. Ludwig thought about saying something about the other night but shook the thought out of his head.

Feliciano blushed slightly, his mind was also on the other night. They sorta just looked at each other. Slowly Ludwig bent down and pressed his lips lightly to Feliciano's. They're faces both scarlet.

... Cue the Lovino...

Lovino walked in, Antonio had intertwined their fingers against Lovino's will. "What the FUCK?" He yelled.

They broke apart quickly. Feliciano felt the feeling of disappointment again when he saw Antonio.

Matthew grinned. _I knew it!_

Lovino just glared at the German. Feliciano pouted.

"W-hat's... Wrong?" He said his voice still weak.

"What's _wrong?_" He scuffed. "I leave for an _hour_ and come back to you two _kissing!_" He yelled.

Matthew noted that he sounded almost... _Jealous__... _

Feliciano managed a small shrug. "S..So?" He asked.

Lovino, flustered, just huffed and walked out.

Antonio followed him. "C'mon Roma~ It's cute!"

"No it's not." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

Meanwhile Matthew had stayed in the room. Ludwig just kinda blushed and left afterwords.

"So`" Matthew began. "How lng have you two been dating?" Matthew asked.

"Uh... W-We're not..." He gave a small smile.

Matthew sighed and shook his head.

* * *

Lovino came back in in a little bit after being done with his small tantrum.

Feliciano was sleeping and Matthew was texting Alfred.

"Ciao." Lovino said walking in.

Antonio smiled. "Adios Matthew~" He said.

Matthew smiled and gave a curt nod to the two.

"Hello."

Feliciano moaned and his eyes shot open.

Antonio smiled at him. "Hello~." He said to the awoken Italian.

"Ciao..." He murmured looking around the room.

Death was nowhere to be found...

Thinking about the dark angel made Feliciano wonder about the... dream? He had.

**_What did the voice mean when he said he was more?_**

**_Was there something he didn't know?_**

**_Was it just a dream, and that's all?_**

**_Why wouldn't he die?_**

**_Who was the voice?_**

Lovino tried again. "Veniziano!" He yelled for the fifth time.

Feliciano, being drawn out of his thoughts looked at him. "S-Si?"

Lovino sighed and sat in one of the blue chairs. Antonio followed him and sat in the last chair next to Lovino.

Feliciano looked over at the three of them and smiled at them. "Thanks... For c-coming." The thanked.

Antonio nodded. "Of course~!"

Lovino just gave a slight nod and Matthew looked up from his phone and smiled.

"Yes, but I think I'll be heading home soon..." Matthew said.

Feliciano nodded. "Of course!"

A nurse came in and smiled at the three of them. "Hello, I just was instructed to ask you all to leave for a moment as we change 's bandages." She said softly. They all stood in unison and walked out.

After she was done changing his bandages she asked him if anything hurt. He just nodded.

"Where?" She asked.

"E-everyw-where." He told her. She nodded.

"We'll double the doss of the pain medication." She said before leaving the room and coming back with an IV pack. She connected it and he thanked her as she left for the second time.

Lovino and Antonio walked back in, Matthew had already left.

"Ciao..." He said as they sat.

He had fallen asleep and when he woke up he heard Lovino and Antonio.

"Whatever." Lovino said hushed.

"Don't be meannnnn!" Antonio said, nuzzling the other's cheek.

Feliciano opened his eyes and saw the two kissing. he looked away quickly.

Lovino pushed Antonio away blushing, "Don't do that!" He sputtered.

They hadn't seen that Feliciano was up.

"But I love you!" He exclaimed, leaning in for another kiss.

Feliciano looked back over at them and cleared his throat.

_Why'd I do that!? _

He looked away again embarrassed... But not as embarrassed as Lovino and Antonio.

Lovino pushed Antonio away again and crossed his arms. Feliciano looked up, the ceiling looked interesting~ All the little dots...

* * *

Antonio sighed. "well I have to go~"

Lovino just huffed and muttered a quick goodbye.

Antonio stood and Feliciano smiled at him. "Bye~ Bye~"

Antonio laughed. "You get better quick, okay?"

Feliciano nodded eagerly.

He left.

feliciano looked over at Lovino.

"Aren't you leaving too?" He asked.

"You mean so I can come back and find you kissing that potato bastard?" He scuffed.

Feliciano sighed and just looked at him for a moment before his eyes caught sight of the shadow in the corner of the room.

His wings outstretched and his boned, scarred fave just stared at him. Feliciano whimpered scared.

Lovino sighed. "What?" He asked.

Feliciano just shook his head.

Lovino looked to the corner of the room. He saw...

Nothing.

_Why am I the only one that can see you? _

Feliciano thought.

**_"Why are you the only one I cant fucking kill?" Death shot back. _**

_B-But why do you follow me? E-Every time you come around... Someone dies..._

**_"What do you expect from the angel of Death?" _**

_But why me?_

**_Death stood silent for a moment._**

_Why do you kill? Even when I was little... _

Feliciano gulped.

_Why'd you kill Holy Romen Empire? _

**_"It was his time." Came a stiff reply._**

Feliciano shook slightly.

_I-Isn't it m-my time? _

**_Death stared at him. his pure black eyes seemed to stare into his soul. he gave a nod, causing Feliciano to shake more._**

Lovino watched his brother. "Veniziano." He said. Feliciano just looked at the corner of the room.

_So..._

**_Death walked closer._**

Feliciano flinched violently as he felt the bony black feathers scratch against his skin.

_W-Why?_

**_"Because, I am the fallen angel of Death." Was his simple reply. _**

Lovino stood and shook his brother lightly. "Veniziano, what's wrong?"

Feliciano looked over at his brother.

_You're going to take me?_

**_"Yes... You are mine." _**

Feliciano gave and small whimper and a nod. He looked into his brother's eyes, amber meeting hazel. Feliciano sat up, Death at the foot of his bed. Feliciano's body screamed in protest.

"Veniziano you shouldn-"

Feliciano pressed a kiss against his brother's lips. Lovino's eyes widened in shock.

Feliciano pulled apart and laid down again.

"I'm ready..." He said. Death inched closer.

"Ready for w-what?" Lovino asked, shocked and confused.

"Goodbye Lovino..." He said quietly as Death leaned over him.

Lovino just looked at him. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but when he saw Feliciano's eyes flutter shut he closed his mouth.

_Is he-!? _

**_Death put his hand over the other's forehead. He was going to take this soul... If it was the last thing he did._**

* * *

Feliciano opened his eyes and sat up...

He was in the hospital...

He was... Still alive?

But how could that be possible?

It was his time.

Wasn't it?

Why didn't death take him?

He said...

Feliciano blushed deeply when he looked over to see Lovino watching him.

Lovino just kinda studied him. He rested his chin on his folded hands.

Feliciano opened his mouth as if to say something but he just laid back down. He didn't meet the other's eyes. He felt drowsy but it was most likely because of the drugs he was on.

"Good morning." Feliciano said braking the silence.

Lovino didn't say anything, he just had a pondering look on his face.

Feliciano looked around the room. Death was nowhere to be seen... That most likely meant that he was off taking other's life...

**Didi he even try to take him? **

**Did this have something to do with what that voice said? **

**Who was the voice?**

**Who was _he?_**

**If he was more than Feliciano Vargas than... Who was he?**

**What was he, and why wasn't he dead?**

**Why would he be anything more then Feliciano Vargas, half of Italy...**

**Maybe...**

"L-Lovino..." He asked.

Lovino didn't say anything.

"C-Can you see him?" Feliciano asked, finally meeting Lovino's gaze.

"See who?" Lovino asked, looking at his brother confused.

_I guess not..._

"N-Never mind!" He said quickly smiling at him.

Lovino sighed.

_Should I ask him? _Lovino thought.

"Veniziano?" He asked.

"Si?" Feliciano responded, remembering that Lovino would probab-

"Why'd you kiss me?"

_And there's the million dollar question..._

"I..-a...mnn." Feliciano tried to come up with a good response, but came up with nota.

"And why'd you say goodbye?" Lovino asked after another moment of embarrassed silence.

"B-Because... I-... ahnnnnn." He sighed and just looked away.

If the car crash wasn't going to kill him, his embarrassment would.

Lovino waited for the answer. His brother just looked away flustered. Lovino had NO clue what to do. Was it because of all the drugs he was on or...

He sighed.

_More than likely the drugs..._

* * *

Feliciano woke up startled. He looked around. There was someone standing next to his bed. He looked at the angered Death before him.

**_"Why haven't you died yet?" he demanded angerly. _**

"I-I don't know..."

**_"Just die already." He growled, scaring Feliciano. _**

"B-But... I... Thought... How?" He stumbled over his words, cowering under his sheets.

**_"Don't fucking hide." He snapped. _**

The order simply made Feliciano flinch. His aching body screamed out at the sudden movement. "oahnnnn.." He moaned in pain.

**_"Why wont you die?" He asked himself. _**

"I-I don't know!" Feliciano yelled at him, shutting his eyes so he did not have to see the angel before him.

Lovino walked in holding a bagle.

"Ven-"

"JUST GO AWAY!" Feliciano screamed, crying out in pain again.

"What?" Lovino asked as his brother trembled.

Feliciano's shot open and they stared at Lovino for a moment. "N-not you..." He said, his voice weaker beacuse of the yelling.

"Then who?" Lovino asked.

Feliciano just darted his eyes into his lap.

_**Death watched, grimacing. He would take this soul! When would it be possible? **_

_**Why wont he die?**_

_**Who is he? **_

_**Death gave him one final glare before sweeping out of the room. **_

_**He had always been attracted to the kid since... **_

_**His mind trailed off as he remembered the first time he saw him... He had been there to watch him as a small infant...**_

_**And even than...**_

* * *

**(( OKAY! Well all done with this chapter` **

**DROP A REVIEW**

**FOLLOW FOR MUCH MORE  
**

**til we meet again~ Feliciano-Vargas12 ))**


	6. Silver

**(( MWHAHAHAH THE POWER IS IN MY HANDS! **

**Sorry I just love writing this~ **

**Okay so please leave a review at the end**

**Also Follow because there WILL be more!**

**I had to study to be able to write this -_- **

**Okay well I'm off to write~ ))**

* * *

**_Death had never figured out what had drawn him to the crib that one day... Or even to the small boy in the crib, he just knew that the second he had laid eyes on him he wanted to end it's existence. _**

**_He could've of done it right there. _**

**_The boy wouldn't of put of a fight to live... _**

**_But even just now, he didn't fight to live, he was ready to die. _**

**_Then what keeps me from taking his soul...? _**

**_Unless he's a..._**

**_No! That's impossible! I'm insane to even believe for a second that that is what is going on here... _**

**_But if he is... Maybe he'd be the last? _**

**_No it's humanly impossible, not to say it's FORBIDDEN..._**

**Death gave a raspy sigh. **

**_He'd just have to watch and see what happened. _**

* * *

Lovino sighed. His brother once again was whimpering and looking at shadows. He'd asked him multiple times what the fuck he was looking at but the younger Italian would just pull the blanket over himself and shake his head as if hiding something.

"What's wrong Veniziano?" He asked... AGAIN.

"N-Nothing..." He whimpered.

"Nothing my ass." Lovino said, giving his brother a stern look.

Feliciano shook his head and smiled some what at the other. "J-Just nightmare~"

"While you're awake?" Lovino pressed on.

Feliciano just gave him a look that almost _said_ nothing's wrong.

Lovino shook his head and stood. "Fine then." He huffed angrily and walked out of the room.

* * *

"So I can go home?" Feliciano asked eagerly. He was SICK of the hospital.

The nurse just nodded and smiled. "Yes you can."

Feliciano grinned and wiggled happily as they removed an IV that had been in his arm, pain medication.

Lovino sighed as he helped the other up. Feliciano had only been able to walk to the bathroom and back since the accident.

He stumbled slightly, falling into Lovino's arms. Feliciano's face turned scarlet as he quickly caught his balence.

"S-Sorry..." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. Lovino just kinda blushed and shrugged.

"Whatever idiot..." He murmured.

Feliciano had a little trouble but made it all the way to the parking lot.

He drew a big breath of fresh air, filling his lungs. It hurt as his lung expanded but at the moment he didn't really care. He let it out and looked around. All he could see was society. Across the street was an apartment complex and inbetween them was a busy high way filled with racing cars.

Lovino cleared his throat. "Are you coming or am I leaving you here? Either way I don't give a rat's ass."

Feliciano whipped around and followed him to his car. Feliciano looked at it for a moment before getting in. He sighed and looked at Lovino, a dramatic glint in his eyes.

"Lovi." He said, almost exasperated.

"Si?" He asked, putting his key in the car.

Feliciano sighed dramatically and looked up at the ceiling of the car. "I need a new car."

Lovino almost laughed at the other's comment.

"Oh really? I thought you liked your other one." He started the car and began to back up.

Once they were on the highway Feliciano just kinda closed his eyes. Lovino wondered why for a moment before he remembered _why_ Feliciano was in the hospital.

They made it home soon and Feliciano was the first to jump out of the car and run into the house. Lovino made it in soon after to find Feliciano had already started... Cooking...

"Why are you _cooking?"_ Lovino asked, throwing his coat on the wooden rack by the door. He walked into the medium sized kitchen.

"Well _you_ didn't have to eat that gross hospital food!" He exclaimed.

Lovino just shook his head.

* * *

"C-Ciao Toni." Feliciano said as the Spaniard walked in.

"Adios~ Mmmm, are you making pasta?" He asked as he took a wiff of the delicious smell.

"S-Si! Would you like some?" Feliciano asked.

"No thank you." He smiled at him. "Just ate."

Lovino walked into the living room where the two were and was welcomed by a hug from the older male.

"W-What are you doing!?" He spat at him.

"Showing my affection~" He mused. Feliciano just sorta looked away before running up the stairs to his room.

Lovino sighed slightly. Antonio nuzzled the stubborn Italian.

"Get off me you asshole." He said trying to push him off. Antonio just leaned down and kissed him sweetly.

* * *

"What?" Feliciano asked Ludwig over the phone.

"Ja, I'm sorry." He said sighing.

"Butttttt!" Feliciano whined.

Ludwig shook his head, as if the other could see him. "Nein, you have to."

"Meany..." Feliciano muttered softly.

"Hey, I'm not the one making you!" Ludwig defended.

Feliciano sighed. "Okay... Well I'll see you tomorrow then?" He asked.

"Yes, I'll be there." He said, slightly amused.

"Okay~ Well then I'll see you tomorrow!" He exclaimed before hanging up.

He walked down stairs and went outside to the garden that was in the back yard. Flowers had began to grow, seeing as Spring had started a couple of weeks ago. He bent down and studied a flower that would one day be a tomato. He smiled slightly and rubbed the pad of his thumb lightly on the soft, strong surface of a petal.

"Grow well, okay?" He mused to the plant.

He walked back in the house after a few.

* * *

Arthur got ready for the world meeting that would take place the next morning.

He took out his phone, another message from Alfred blinked on the screen, making the Brit blush.

Kiku looked over at him. "what is it?" He asked.

"N-Nothing." He sputtered, closing his phone and putting it into his pocket.

Kiku smiled at him. "Okay."

Arthur shook his head reassuringly and leaned in, placing a kiss on the Japaneses male's lips.

"It's nothing..."

* * *

Lovino blushed deeper. "Shut up!" He yelled at Antonio.

Antonio just gave him a small pout. "Oh but Roma~ Why are you so mean?"

He just huffed and looked away.

Sometimes Antonio doubted that the Italian even liked him, but everytime he saw the blush dust the other's face he'd just smiled and know that he did.

They were at Antonio's house, Lovino had suggested it...

"So~ Are you spending the night?" He asked smirking.

Lovino shook his head no.

"Aww but why notttttttt~?"

"Because bastard," He shot, "I wanna make sure my brother doesn't FUCKING _die."_

Antonio sighed. "Okay, okay."

* * *

_**He has to be... Death thought to himself as he watched as the Italian.**_

_**Death noticed something that everyone else hadn't. **_

_**Feliciano's eyes. **_

_**Before the crash they were bright amber eyes...**_

_**But as he healed they turned more of a silver...**_

_**Only one creature had that happen to them as they healed...**_

_**Only one... **_

* * *

Feliciano smiled at his older brother when he walked in.

"Ciao~" He said, slightly confused. "I thought you were staying at Antonio's?" He asked him.

Lovino shook his head. "Non, I'm here to make sure you don't die in your sleep or some shit."

Feliciano gave a nervous chuckle.

"What?" Lovino asked glaring at him.

"N-Nothing~" He giggled.

Lovino just growled. "What ever."

* * *

"Morte?" Feliciano mumured.

_Death? _

"**_What?" He growled. _**

_"Why do you watch me?" Feliciano asked. He slowly started to put aside the fear of him, but no matter he could never put aside the dreams of him swooping down and claiming him for his own. _

**_"Because, I can't kill you." _**

_"Why not?" He questioned, his voice slightly shaking. _

_**Death smirked. "You think I'd tell **_**you_?" He laughed, a deep, gurgling laugh that made Feliciano tremble._**

Lovino sighed and looked into his brother's room. "What are you scared of _now?" _He asked, causing Feliciano to look up at him.

"W-What?" The shaking red head asked quickly.

Lovino rolled his eyes and was about to walk away when Feliciano called after him.

"What?" He snapped.

Feliciano's cheeks turned scarlet but he asked anyways. "C-Can I sleep with you tonight."

Lovino opened his mouth to yell him no but he sighed.

Lovino saw that every night at the hospital he would tremble and whimper in his sleep.

"Fine..." He growled, walking to his room.

Feliciano smiled brightly. "Grazi~"

Feliciano got into the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"So, what do you dream of anyway?" Lovino asked.

Feliciano paused.

Lovino watched the hesitation. "Hmmm?"

"I-I dream about..." Feliciano looked over at him and smiled slightly. "R-Really, I can't remember!"

Lovino studied him for a moment, before he noticed something.

"Feliciano." He muttered astonished. He stared into the other's eyes, causing Feliciano to blush slightly.

"Si?"

"Y-Your eyes..." Lovino blinked to make sure. Never less, Feliciano's eyes seemed to be a sharp silver color.

"What about them?" He asked.

"Th-they're silver..."

Feliciano just raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that your eyes are fucking silver! In the hospital they were cloudly and now they're fucking silver damn it..."

Feliciano stood up and shuffled over to the bathroom to see if his brother was telling the truth.

Turning on the light he gaped at his reflection.

_Why are my eyes...? _

He went back to Lovino's room and laid back down. Lovino just kinda stared at him, studying his eyes.

"D-Don't stare at meeeee." Feliciano whined.

"Is it _my_ fault that your eyes are silver?" He shot back.

Feliciano just gave a pout before turning his back to his brother.

Lovino sighed and closed his eyes. "Night Veniziano."

Feliciano sighed too. "Lovino?" He asked quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Can you call me by my _name?_" He asked, looking back over at him.

Lovino looked at him confused. "Your name?"

Feliciano nodded. "Si~ Feliciano."

Lovino gave him one last glance before turning over. "Whatever... Feliciano."

Feliciano grinned and closed his eyes happily.

* * *

Francis smiled at Matthew, swirling the class of white wine that was in his hand he patted his back with the other.

"Moi suri~ don't worry; it'll be fine." He took a sip of his wine and watch Matthew's face as it flustered.

"B-But!" Matthew shot back worriedly.

"It'll all work out, I promise." The older man assured soothingly.

Matthew shook his head. "But, he's already dating someone for one! A-And he's practically my _brother_!" He made a dramatic flailing gesture with his hands to indicate that he was freaking out.

"Matthew, you shouldn't worry~ it's only a crush, is it not?"

"Y-Yeah, but it's a crush on _Alfred!_" He gave a 'I give up' sigh and hid his face in his hands.

Francis laughed as he continued to swish his wine.

"W-What are you laughing at?" Matthew asked, looking at him slightly angry that he'd laugh at him.

"You~" He replied, flashing him a light smile.

"Why would y-"

"Because," He cut in, "you shouldn't worry."

Matthew pouted and huffed at him.

"Also~ because you get to see him tomorrow." He chuckled.

"W-What? Oh right, the world meeting..." Matthew put his face back into his hands. "Can I be sick for the next decade?"

"Non~ You're going!"

* * *

Lovino rushed back into his room. He picked up one of his pillows and hit the sleeping brother with it.

"Wake the fuck up!" He yelled.

Feliciano sat up and groaned. "Owwww that hurt Lovi..."

"Wake up! We're going to be late for the meeting!" He exclaimed, scrambling to get his shoes on.

Feliciano yawned and sat there in a doze for a moment before his eyes shot open. "W-What!?"

Feliciano flew out of bed and into his room. The second he stepped into his room, goose bumps rose on his arms.

_**Death was sitting** on** his bed.**_

"G-Get out!" Feliciano yelled, not wanting to change in front of him.

**_Death just stared. So it was true. The boy's true eye color was finally showing... _**

**_He stood and walked out of the room, knowing that his theory had came out_** _**correct..**._

* * *

"Okay!" Arthur yelled out over the chattering nations. "Take your seats and we'll began."

Everyone scrambled to their seats quickly. Once everyone was settled they began.

"I say that we start with the petroleum issue." Ludwig suggested, raising his hand slightly.

"Yes, yes we'll get to that." Arthur said, looking up from his paper. "But for now let us go over the Proverty first." He looked at the faces of the crowd getting a few nods in agreement.

Arthur shuffled through his papers before pulling one out. "Okay so the income rate of our societies have fallen through since the last world war..."

Arthur noticed a dark shadow in the corner of his eyes and he looked over...

**_Death stood there._**

Why is he here? Arthur asked himself raising a brow.

* * *

Lunch broke out and as everyone shuffled out of their seats and out to where ever they'd be for lunch, Arthur stayed in the room. Once everyone had left he stood and walked over to the dark angel.

"What are _you_ doing here?" He confuted him.

**_Death snickered. "Nice to see you too."_ **

Arthur rolled his eyes.

Him and Death had had their... _Differences_...

"Why are you here."

**_Death gave a raspy sigh. _**

Arthur sifted slightly. "Who are you here for...?" He asked, somewhat afraid of the answer.

**_"Feliciano Vargas." Death responded bluntly, looking into the other man's green eyes. _**

Arthur felt slightly relieved but at the same time worried. "Why haven't you killed him yet?" Arthur asked. "I mean he was already had a car crash." He pointed out.

**_"Yes... I know." He growled._**

"Then why?"

**_Death just looked away. _**

"Unless..." Arthur smirked. "You can't."

**_Death gave a low, almost warning growl. _**

"So why cant you?" Arthur asked, the thought of Feliciano cheating death didn't seem possible.

**_Death seemed to stiffen. "Have you noticed his eyes?" He asked the other. _**

"No, why?" Arthur asked, confused.

**_"They're silver..." Death 's dead gaze seemed to be distant as he thought. _**

Arthur was confused for another moment before he remembered that the small Italian was healing. "You mean he's a..."

_**Death just gave a curt nod. **_

* * *

**(( OKAY, so I hope y'all liked the chapter~**

**You have to follow to see what Feliciano is~**

**DROP A REVIEW PLEASE! **

**wonder if that's big enough owo **

**Okay well I'm going to go write chapter 7 now! **

**And once again I bring up the fact that I'm writing another fic that is somewhat like this? Not really, whole other concept but ya know...**

**Well I'll tell y'all when chapter one is out~ )) **


	7. A Ne-Er A what?

**(( Okay so we're finally getting somewhere with the plot ^^ **

**So Thank you to all who reviewed ^v^ It really healped me get this chapter out little quicker, ye know?**

**eh well PM me or drop a review. **

**And I want to say thanks to all the people whom have helped me so far!**

**Amy Kitty Katz and Tak Dragon **

**THANKS! **

**And I'm feeling good with the fact that people are reading it... I think so any way~ **

**Well time to write! )) **

Feliciano smiled. "Ve~ I'm glad!" He said to Kiku who just slightly chuckled.

"Hai, hai." they walked down the busy street. The air was warm and the skies seemed to shine blue. The meeting had been in the middle of the small town. As they walked down the boulevard Kiku, Ludwig, and Feliciano chatted away.

There was still some awkwardness in between Ludwig and Feliciano but they acted like the best friends they were. Feliciano would ramble on about _whatever_ and they'd all just laugh and shoot something random back. Feliciano was happy, his sides were soar from the crash and he still had some scrapes and bruises on his face but thankfully no one had asked about them. Kiku had already known about the crash, thanks to Ludwig, and didn't pry on anything.

They walked into a diner that was maybe a block away from the meeting place. Feliciano grinned as he caught smell of the Ramon that was being made. Ever since he'd met Kiku he'd fallen in love with the stuff, of course it'd never be better than pizza or pasta of his own, but he still liked it.

The diner was almost empty so as they walked up to the counter they didn't have to wait long for service. A man with who as wearing a white apron and had dark hair greeted them,

"Hello, what can I get you?" he asked the group.

"Uhh, ve, can I get some roman?" He asked smiling. the man nodded and wrote down his order.

"I would like some rice with sweet and sour chicken." Kiku said as the man continued to write down orders.

"I would like some dumplings." Ludwig said. He wasn't really sure what he wanted seeing as you usually didn't eat this.

The man nodded once more as he finished taking the orders.

The three of them left and sat at one of the Asian styled tables. Each table was draped with a red table cloth and had five sets of chopsticks in a bowl and a bottle of soy sauce. Their food came and they started to eat.

* * *

Matthew gaped at the older man. "F`Francis!" He exclaimed flustered as he smiled at him.

"What~?" He asked innocently.

"Why'd y-" He started but was cut off by the American that Francis had called over.

"What's up?" He asked, looking at the French man. Matthew just looked away as if he was looking for someone.

"Oh, no, no, I'm not the one who wanted you~" He chided. "Matt was~." He smiled and shrugged Matthew with his shoulder before walking away. Matthew just flushed and looked at Alfred almost sacred.

"What's up, bro?" Alfred asked flashing him a grin.

"N-Nevermind!" Matthew felt his stomach flip, and his face get red.

_Please don't be red-faced! _Matthew thought desperately. _Please don-_

"Bro, why's your face red?"

Matthew muttered a quick goodbye under his breath before running off, leaving the other male confused.

* * *

Lovino pouted slightly. "Bastard..." He mumbled at the other, his curl bobbing slightly as they walked down the street.

"Don't be so mean~!" Antonio laughed, getting a growl from the other in response.

They continued to walk down the strip before falling in front of a Spanish restaurant and walking in. It smelt like cooked tomato, a few various spices that Lovino couldn't really make out seemed to mix themselves in the sent. He smiled slightly before quickly going back to his usual frown. Lovino looked around at the sea of people. It was so crowded. He gave a sigh.

_Leave it to the Tomato Bastard to drag us to the most crowded place in town. _He thought stubbornly.

The walls were painted with what seemed to be a cactus... Lovino smirked. He'd make fun of the other later.

'What do you want?" Antonio asked Lovino.

"Food." He said bluntly getting a sigh and shake of the head from the other male.

"What _kind_ of food Lovi?" He asked, slightly annoyed, They went through this _every time_ they went out to eat.

"Don't fucken call me Lovi!" He exclaimed blushing. "A-And I want a damn tomato cheese taco like every other fucking time we go out places." He huffed and mumbled a quick "Bastard" at the end.

Antonio sighed and nodded.

_Lovino is such a butt!_

* * *

Arthur couldn't believe his own ears! Feliciano... a?

He shook the thought from his head, he HAD to go tell the smaller Italian... He _had _to...

Arthur of course, being the gentlemen he was, waited until the meeting was over before he called the red head over to him.

"Feliciano." He said as everyone started to leave. Feliciano made his way over to him happily.

"Si~?" He asked, hoping the other did not catch him sleeping in the middle of the meeting... Again...

Lovino had also stayed behind, because since Feliciano's car was... Well yea, He was his ride. Also because he wanted to know what the fucking scones bastard wanted.

Arthur looked up at Lovino. "May I have a word with your brother please? In _privet." _He spoke to Lovino and Lovino just scowled and shook his head no.

"What ever the fuck you have to say to Veni- Feliciano." He crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly. "You can say in front of me."

Arthur sighed.

_They're related so it's alright... Right? _

Arthur decided that it was OK and spoke to Feliciano softly. He didn't _really _know how to start off the conversation, so he started with Death.

"You can see him, no?" He asked gently.

"S-See who, ve?" Feliciano asked, wanting to make sure he meant Death.

Arthur, for the first time noticed his silver eyes. It was sometimes hard to be able to see the younger male's eyes because he was known to keep them mostly shut.

"...Death..." Arthur studied him as Feliciano nodded slightly.

_What the **fuck **__are they going on about? _Lovino thought confused.

And because he's Lovino... He makes his thoughts known. "What the _fuck are you_ going on about?" He grumbled.

Arthur looked up at him for a moment.

_So he doesn't know? I would think that Feliciano would tell him... But Lovino did have a tendency of pushing the brother away..._

"Feliciano... I know what you are..." Arthur said calmly.

Feliciano blinked in surprise. "Y-You do...?"

Arthur gave a curt nod.

"What do I not fucking know? God damn it, tell me!" Lovino said, getting angry.

Arthur looked up at him and gave a sigh.

"Feliciano is a..."

Lovino growled. "What are you talking about?"

Feliciano just waited for the answer. He was FINALLY going to get to know what he was...

Arthur gave another sigh and finished his sentence. "A Nephilim..."

Feliciano tilted his head in confusion. "A Ne...Er.. A what?" He asked, not even being able to say it.

"Why is _my__ fretello a Ner- eh, I_ can't even fucking pronounce it!" He exclaimed angrily.

"A Nephilim." Arthur repeated once more.

"B-But what is that?" Feliciano asked, his silver eyes wide in wonder.

"An off spring of a fallen angel..." Arthur said slightly. Feliciano shook his head, still not understanding. "It's the child of a human and a fallen angel. There are- were no more one the Earth until... Well until you." Arthur explained.

"How do you know?" Feliciano asked, wanting to make sure the answer was accurate.

"Your eyes." Arthur said bluntly.

"My-... Oh... My eyes..." Feliciano smiled slightly. "S-So I'm a... Nefeliun?" He tried.

Lovino just sat there confused. "What do you mean by 'child of human and fallen angel'?" He asked, completly confused. "And what do his eyes have to do with it? I mean yeah they're si-"

"Silver." Arthur completed his sentence. "When a Nephilim is healing or completely vulnerable their eyes will change to their natural color, silver." He explained.

This made some sense to Feliciano, but not one hundred percent.

"Do you know why... _He_ follows me?" Felicinao asked timidly.

Arthur gave a curt nod. "Yes, it's because Death is someone god gave the power to end lives, when their time comes, but a Nephilim has the power to cheat death. And also, they're forbidden creatures that god sent them all to the Purgatory."

"What's the... P-Purgatory...?"

"Purgatory is a realm where the souls of supernatural creatures go after they die. It was created by God originally to keep the Leviathans and Nephilim away from the rest of the world..."

"What's a..." Feliciano's face flustered as he tried to pronounce Leviathan.

" A Leviathan?" He asked, slightly amused. "Leviathan, also called the _Old Ones_, pre-date the creation of humans and angels, as well as the soul itself. They would also pre-date any beings with souls, such as monsters. They are therefore among the first creations of God. He locked them away to keep them from destroying any other creature."

"T-Then why were the, N-Napf... nephilium locked away."

"The _Nephilim _were know to have greater power and strength than any angel could possible have, and this made God nervous. If the Nephilim ever went against him he knew that he'd be putting his own guardians in danger, so to lessen to risk of it he locked them all away and marked them all as abominations."

Feliciano just stared. Lovino scuffed.

"Veni-" He sighed slightly. "Feliciano does't have _powers._" He pointed out harshly.

Feliciano sighed and nodded slightly in agreement. "Si..." He said somewhat disappointed.

Arthur only shook his head. "Nephilim can have great power, or it can never learn it's true power and live as a mortal. Of course in some of those cases their over whelming power will finally get to be so strong without the person knowing it, and will destroy them." Feliciano gave a surprised whimper.

Lovino looked at Arthur baffled. "So... He could...?" His response was a slight nod from the Brit.

* * *

Matthew pulled away surprised.

_D-Did Gilbert just... Kiss me?_

* * *

Francis smiled. "Moi Suri, what are you waiting for~?" He asked Antonio who was waiting in front of the meeting place.

"Lovino." He said flashing the other a smile.

Francis sighed.

* * *

Alfred grinned. Kiku and him were having MOVIE NIGHT!

Kiku smiled at him. "Did you know I'm dating-"

Alfred grinned wider and cut the other off. "YOU'RE DATING SOMEONE!?"

* * *

Lovino sighed, Feliciano was a... However you say it and the stupid scones bastard was going to teach him about his fucking powers.

"Wait..." Feliciano said at the end of their discussion. "Lovino and I are brothers... Doesn't that make him one too, ve?"

Arthur sat there for a moment and pondered that question.

"No... It's very likely that Lovino did not get it... God had made it so that fallen angels are not able to reproduce after the Purgatory outburst." He said. "And so it astonishing that you two are even here, much less that one of you is a Nephilim." Arthur nodded, agreeing with him self.

"So... Am I a abomination than?" Feliciano asked making Arthur chuckle.

"No, no but you are in danger." Feliciano blinked in surprise.

"Danger?"

Arthur nodded. "If God knows that you exist he'll do everything in his power to get rid of you, once and for all."

Feliciano let out a gasp. "S-So..." He shook slightly as he thought about what could happen to him.

Lovino growled. "I'm not letting anything happen to him!" He grabbed Feliciano's wrist, getting a whimper of pain from the other. He loosened his grip quickly and stomped out.

**(( SO CHAPTER SEVEN DONE! **

**For any of you who are wondering yes the things that are listed above are all real. Well real myths anyway. I've done A LOT of research for this fic and these things are all included. So it shall be interesting how I put all my newly known knowledge into it, eh? **

**So: **

**DROP A REVIEW**

**FOLLOW FOR MUCH MORE**

**~Feliciano-Vargas12 )) **


	8. Paralyzed

**(( So we've made it to chapter eight! YAY **

**Hope y'all liking it! I know that I am having fun writing it~ Of course I don't have to go through all the cliff hangers you guys have to cuz I already know what's going to happen! HAHA POWERFUL ME **

**Okay well:**

**DROP A REVIEW**

**FOLLOW FOR MUCH MORE**

**~Feliciano-Vargas12 ))**

Lovino and Feliciano were greeted in the hallway by Antonio and Francis... Kissing...

Lovino looked in surprised before flustering. "**What the fuck!?" **He screamed, cluching his brother's wrist with more strength causing him to whimper in pain again.

"L-Lovi... Owwww." He whined. Lovino looked like he was about to cry out of frustration, anger, and well saddness.

Antonio and Francis broke apart as Lovino ran away, dragging his brother behind him.

"L-Lovi! Y-You're hurting me..." He cried out. Lovino didn't let go until they were in his car.

"T-That BASTARD!" He screamed as he started the car.

As they pulled out they saw Antonio running desperately out of the building. Lovino just flipped him off and drove away.

Once they made it home Lovino stomped inside and ran up to his room. There, he slammed and locked his door.

Feliciano sighed and made it up the stairs. Making it to his brother's door he lightly knocked.

"L-Lovino...?" He asked softly.

"Go away, idiot! I don't want to fucking talk about it..!" He screamed, Feliciano could tell that he was heart broken.

Feliciano tried again. "Lovino, please open the door... Por favore..." He could hear Lovino give a shaky breath but unlocked the door.

Feliciano walked in and sighed. "Ve, Lovino are you okay?" He asked, trying to sooth his brother.

"Non, I'm not fucking OKAY." He yelled, burring his face into his pillow.

Feliciano frowned. "Lovi..." He sighed and put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Don't fucking touch me." He said sternly, shrugging his brother's hand off.

"Lovi..." He hugged his brother, getting a growl of surprise from his older brother. Feliciano couldn't help but blush slightly but he just whispered soothing words to him.

Lovino sat there for another moment, his heart felt crushed and he could feel tears slowly making their ways down his face.

* * *

"Bro... Repeat that please." Alfred said, looking over at the Japanese man that just blushed and nodded.

"I'm dating Arthur." He repeated.

Alfred just looked at him, stunned for a moment before opening his mouth. "H-How long h-have you dated... Him?" He asked, he felt his heart sink. Was Arthur really...

"Just a couple weeks now~." He said happily looking off into the distance.

Alfred just stared.

_So... Arthur was... Cheating... On me... With one of my best friends..._

Alfred felt like he was frozen inside. He had the urge to cry, to disappear, but he just sat there, paralyzed.

* * *

"I'm sorry, moi suri..." Francis apolagized, tears springing in his eyes.

"It's ALL YOUR FAULT!" Antonio screamed, tears in his own eyes. "Now Lovino will _never_ take me back because YOU kissed ME."

He sat and covered his face. He trembled slightly in fear of losing his loved one and anger towards the French man.

Francis felt hurt, crushed that Antonio would rather go back to Lovino instead of come to him.

"I'm sorry..." It seemed to be all he could say to the other male.

Antonio just shook his head and cried out in frustration,

* * *

Arthur sighed.

_How am I going to teach Feliciano how to use his powers? I've never taught such a powerful creature before... I just have to make sure he doesn't get **to** powerful..._

Arthur gave another sigh before retreating to the library to do more research.

* * *

"Will you go out with me!?" Gilbert blurted out after a few moments of silence.

Matthew looked at him surprised. He didn't know what to do. He had a crush on Alfred and now... And now he was getting asked out..

_I don't want to lead him on... But..._

Gilbert watched the other. He was so scared. He had wanted to ask the Canadian out for a while now but never managed the courage.

Matthew looked at his hopeful face and gave a slight nod.

_But maybe I don't know what I truly want..._

* * *

Feliciano continued to sooth his brother. It seemed to work, and what seemed like eternity, but was only really and hour or two, Lovino wipped his tears away, feeling like a fucking weak idiot, and told Feliciano that he didn't need that damn bastard any way.

Feliciano gave him a small smile and nodded.

But that's when a knock came to the door. Feliciano was the one to get up and answer the door.

"T-Toni." He blinked in surprise as the other stood there.

"I-Is Lovino here...?" He asked, his voice creaked and he looked like he'd been... Crying?

Feliciano glanced behind him quickly before turning to Antonio and shacking his head.

"N-Non..." He lied.

Antonio just looked at his feet sadly. "C-Can you tell him t-that I... Love him?" Antonio asked weakly.

Feliciano's heart sunk.

He nodded slightly before closing the door.

"Who was it?" Lovino asked walking down the stairs.

Feliciano paused.

* * *

Arthur found it!

The book of Tenebrarum...

He flipped through it's pages. They contained forbidden spells. Including those that the Nephilim were commonly known for. He'd start with the easiest spell; ignis. It was the spell of fire... The easiest but if to be misused the most deadly...

Arthur nodded after a moment of thinking, knowing that Feliciano would be one person who would not use this magic in a dark matter.

He continued to flip the pages, studying it's contents.

* * *

Matthew blushed, Gilbert had decided that he wanted to go on a date, exclaiming that the 'awesome him' would show him a good time. Matthew had smiled and nodded slightly.

* * *

"K-Kiku...?" Alfred said after one of the movies they had decided to watch was finished.

"Hai?" Kiku asked, leaning over and grabbing another film.

"Y-You know how you're dating... Arthur..."

Kiku blushed slightly and nodded, feeling embarrassed.

"W-Well..." Alfred didn't know how to say it. "I-..a .. He-..nnhh..." He drew a breath before blurting it out. "Arthur and I are dating..."

Kiku looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that he's dating me, too!" He whipped out his phone to prove it and showed him their various text messages.

Kiku looked down at them.

_So this is what he was hiding every time I asked him who he was talking to..._

Kiku felt the same way as Alfred; angry, sad, paralyzed.

* * *

Feliciano had told Lovino what Antonio had said...

Now Lovino was going out and trying to catch him before he leaves...

Feliciano sighed as his heart sunk into his chest. He brought his knees to his chest and sighed. Burring his face in his knees he had the small temptation to cry.

* * *

"Bastard!" Lovino yelled.

Antonio was about to get in his car. He looked up, a few more tears wetting his face. Lovino ran up to him, panting slightly.

Antonio seemed to just light up. "L-Lovino!?" He asked, as if asking for forgiveness.

Lovino shook his head.

_You made me cry... I can't go back to you... I'm sorry..._

He sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry..." He glanced back, he looked at Feliciano's window.

"F-For what?" Antonio asked, his lifted heart shattering.

Lovino looked him in the eye, green meeting hazle. "I can't..." He said. "Good... Goodbye..." He turned away and walked back into his house, leaving Antonio feeling broken. His heart lifted and shattered in all of two seconds...

* * *

"Arthur!" Alfred yelled, knocking on the Brit's door.

Arthur smiled hearing the other's voice. He walked over to the wood door and opened it, his smile fading the second that he saw the two at his door.

"We need to talk." Alfred said, looking into Arthur's eyes, desperately trying to find the smallest hint that Kiku was lying... All he saw was guilt...

* * *

Lovino walked into Feliciano's room to find him curled up.

"Veni- Feliciano?" He asked. Feliciano looked up at him.

"S-Si?" He asked, keeping his voice steady even though he felt like another truck hit him.

"What's wrong?" He asked slightly, noting that his younger brother looked somewhat disappointed.

"Ve~" He smiled at his brother somewhat. "Nothing is wrong!" He giggled slightly, trying to reassure the older brother. "I'm just sleepy~"

Lovino sighed. "Don't lie."

"I'm not lying!" He exclaimed, positioning himself to sit crisscross.

Lovino gave another sigh and nodded. "Okay."

"So you and Toni back together?" He asked, grinning at the other even though his stomach flipped and toppled upon it's self.

"Non..." Lovino said.

"I'm sorry." Feliciano giggled. "I think I hear you wrong~"

"Idiot I told him NO God damn it!" Feliciano flinched as his brother raised his voice, but suddenly joy washed over him. Joy and...

Hope...

"Hoc tamen mihi liceat!" He blurted out happily.

"What?" Lovino asked, not understanding at all what his brother had said... It wasn't Italian...

"What?" Feliciano asked him back.

"What did you just say?" Lovino raised a brow as his brother tried to remember.

Feliciano only remembered...

_Oh god did I say that aloud!? _He asked him self, his face turning red. _He just heard me yell 'So that means I have a chance!'..._

"So what did you say?" Lovino asked again, getting slightly annoyed.

"You mean you didn't hear me?" Relief over washed him.

"No I heard you." Lovino said noticing his brother stiffen up again. "But I didn't _understand_ you."

Feliciano looked at him confused. "Didn't understand me? But i said it in English, ve... Didn't I ?"

Lovino shook his head. "No idiot, you said in in some fucking langue I didn't fucking understand."

Feliciano felt happy, relived, confused, and hurt all at the same time.

**Death snickered. **

Feliciano looked over immediately. "W-What?" He asked, caught off guard as Death just watched.

**"You can't even tell when you're speaking your native langue..." He smirked. "How pitiful..."**

"My native..."

Lovino watched as he seemed to talk to the wall. He remembered the scone bastard mentioning something about Death.

"Feliciano." He said. He was getting use to calling his brother his name.

Feliciano tore his eyes away from Death and looked at him. "S-Si?"

"Who are you talking to?"

"Morte."

_Death_

Lovino stiffened. _So his brother really did talk to death... He really was a N-... Nephilim... An offspring of a... Fallen angel...So that meant that he... He really did have powers... That he... was in... Danger._

Lovino's heart almost stopped at the thought of losing his brother again... The one time in the hospital was enough to last a life time.

"Lovi?" Feliciano asked, his silver shining eyes looking up at him.

"S-Si?" He sputtered, taring away from the horrible thought.

"Can I sleep in your room tonight?"

* * *

Alfred and Kiku walked into the Englishmen's house, both angry.

"S-So you were cheating on me? With one of my _best friends?!" _Alfred exclaimed.

Kiku nodded. He wasn't one for yelling though so he just stood by and agreed with Alfred.

"Y-yh...n..I..." Arthur sputtered out, trying to come up with a good response.

Alfred waited for a moment before becoming even more frustrated. "You couldn't of just said," He put a dumb look on his face and waved his hand in the air like an idiot. "Hey Al, I'm going to leave you for your best friend, have a nice life!"

Arthur felt tears spring up into his eyes,

Alfred just shook his head. "No! Oh no you are NOT aloud to cry!" The American man yelled. "You did this to yourself! And I thought I _love _you!" He scuffed and shook his head. "Thanks for showing me up... You always have to?" His eye twitched as he added a harsh "Don't you?" Feeling he had said enough he stormed out of the other's house steamed.

"K-Kiku..." Arthur said, tears falling down his face. Kiku just shook his head.

"Goodbye." He said as he walked out.

* * *

Matthew smiled slightly at the jittery male. Gilbert just went on about something Matthew really didn't care about.

"Gilb-"

"And then the awesome me-"

"Gilbert." He said a little louder.

"Ja?" He asked grinning at the other.

Matthew sighed. "I-I don't think this is going to work..."

Actually he KNEW it wasn't going to work. This whole date Gilbert had just ignored him the whole time and talked about himself. He was ignored all day long, he didn't want to be in a relationship that was the same way.

"B-But, this date is going awesome!" He said, confused and feeling hurt.

Matthew shook his head slightly. "You're... Just not my type..." Matthew gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry..." The tension in the air grew as Gilbert let the words sink in.

"F-Fine..." He scuffed slightly. "Your loss." He stood up and grabbed his coat.

* * *

"Al, calm down! What's wrong." Matthew said, his brother had called him as he was walking home from the restaurant. The sun was gone and it was dark out. Stars seemed to littler the Navy blue sky. The air was cold, causing Matthew to shiver every time a gust of wind brushed against him. Alfred's voice was shaky and he could tell that his brother had been crying.

Alfred gulped and atempted to dry his face with the palm of his hand. "A-Arthur c-c-cheated on me!" He yelled into the phone as clearly as he could.

"What? Arthur?" Matthew asked. A strong breeze swept his hair behind his shoulders, causing him to shiver.

"Y-Yea!" He cried out.

Matthew sighed. "I'll come over..." He hung up the phone and rushed home.

* * *

**(( Okay so done with that ;) **

**And to all the people who are wondering what I mean by there's going to be MUCH more, I mean that there is so much more to this story line, that you haven't seen nothing yet! And the Drama is just a filler so I have an excuss to give y'all cliff hangers~**

**So : **

**DROP A REVIEW**

**FOLLOW FOR MUCH MORE**

**FAVORITE**** IF YOU LIKE **

**And be here for chapter nine**

**~Feliciano-Vargas12 )) **


	9. Car keys

**(( Okay thank GOD that that drama is over with -_- I'm sorry, I hate drama... It's a mirical that I don't storm out of my school every day... All middle school is, is flippen drama... And I still have to go through eighth grade after this year ( I'm in seventh -_- ) **

**Well getting away from my personal life~ I'm hoping y'all are liking this fic~ And y'all be jealous! I got to come up with my own magic spells! I feel like flippen J.K Rowling! **

**So y'all know the drill:**

**DROP A REVIEW**

**FOLLOW FOR ****_MUCH_**** MORE**

**FAVORITE IF YOU LIKE **

**~Feliciano-Vargas12 ))**

Feliciano woke early the next morning... Earlier anyway. He yawned and stretched out his arms. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he grinned.

_Today's the day! _

He thought excitedly throwing his legs over the side of the bed and standing up. He ran to his room and pulled on a white t-shirt and some jeans. He rushed downstairs and grabbed a quick bagel before running out the door.

"Bye!" He eclaimed with a bite of bagel in his mouth.

"Where are you going?" Lovino asked him, raising a brow.

"Today's my first lesson~" He grabbed his coat and ran out the door. Lovino smirked and was expecting the other to run back in quickly. Feliciano ran back in and to Lovino,

"Loviiiiiiiiiiii." He said, a slight pout on his face.

"Si?" He asked as if not knowing what he wanted.

"Can I use your car?" He jumped from foot to foot, showing that he was in a rush.

Lovino put a thoughtful look on his face. "I don't kn-" Feliciano bent down and shoved his hand into the other's jean pocket and grabbed the keys.

"Thanks~" He yelled as he ran back out.

Lovino blushed slightly and sighed.

_Leave it to Feliciano to make you feel sexually assaulted this early in the morning...__At least he's not as bad as that french bastard..._

Feliciano made it to Arthur's house quickly. He knocked on the door and shuffled from foot to foot in excitement. Arthur opened the door and smiled at him. He was still slightly hung up on the brake up that happened two weeks ago.

"Ciao~! I'm ready!" He said grinning at the other. His eyes had slowly started to turn back to the original amber eyes, they were now more of a misty hazel.

"Yes, yes, come in." He stepped aside as the jittery male made it inside.

Feliciano made his way into the other's house. It was a little cold and the walls were boring with nothing on them but the white paint. The front door opened into the living room and from the front door you could see a hallway that lead to the kitchen.

"You ready to get starte-"

"SI!" He yelled brightly.

Arthur chuckled slightly and nodded. "Follow me," he instructed. Feliciano followed him happily. He led them through a hallway that was not seen from the front door. It led to a small room. "Down here." Arthur said as he bent down and opened a hatch in the floor. Feliciano watched almost in jumped down and found themselves in a dimly lit crawl space. It seemed slightly moist and made Feliciano shiver because of how chilled it was. "Little further." Arthur said. The were hunched over as they walked before they made it to a ledge. Feliciano could see ahead of him. It looked like a... Library? They jumped down the foot drop and found themselves in a large room that was filled with old books. Feliciano looked around almost confused.

_Why are we in... _

"This is were I keep all my spell books." Arthur explained grabbing one that sat on a old oak table. The room was lit by a couple of candles that were on the table.

"What's that~?" He asked looking over the other's shoulder. He couldn't read the writing... It seemed to be-

"Unnnnnn.." He closed his eyes and grabbed his head. Bright flashes of light seemed to blind him and his head throbbed.

"What is is?" Arthur asked concer in his voice as he looked over at Feliciano. Feliciano knelt to the ground and groaned in pain.

Suddenly all the pain stopped and he looked up. Arthur stood there and raised a brow. "What's wrong?"

"I-I... I don't know..." He stood, his knees a little weak, and he looked back at the book.

_What the-_

"So I'll read this passage to you so you can understa-"

"Uti ante venenatis consequat mens prope compertam..." Feliciano murmured as he read.

Arthur looked over at him. "So you can read it?" Feliciano nodded slightly.

"B-But I couldn't a moment ago!"

Arthur raised a brow. "Well can you translate it into English?" Feliciano just looked at him.

"I did, didn't I?"

Arthur shook his head. "No, you said it in Latian."

"B-But! I don't know Latian!" He assured the other with a quick nod.

"It's the native langue of the Nephilim." Arthur explained. "But I've never known of some just learning by looking at it briefly..." He thought for a moment. Feliciano looked back down at the page and made _sure he read it in English. _

"B-Before magic is to be used the mind must be fully aware of the consequences at hand." Arthur nodded.

"Continue." He instructed.

"One must have control of his or her emotions before using, if not it can result and chaos and death to the user." Feliciano gulped slightly. "If spells are pronounced incorrectly it can result in back firing of the spell, and, if advanced or dark magic, can result in death."

Arthur nodded, agreeing with the rules. "Last, and most importantly, if magic is used by one's who true intentions are dark, magic may cause permit damage of the soul that will stop him or her from passing... In death..." Feliciano finished.

Arthur gave another nod. "You ready to get started?"

Feliciano hesitated but nodded. "Si." Arthur flipped through the old, thick pages. Feliciano saw a few things that stuck in his mind.

_ Et ortum est bellum in sanguinem,... _

Okay, so let's start here." Arthur pointed to one of the spells. He out the book back on the table and blew out one of the candles. "Now I want you to say this spell and concentrate on the whisk of the candle." Feliciano nodded and read the spell.

He concentrated on the candle before reciting the spell. "ignem, lumine..."

Nothing.

"Try agian." Arthur said, expecting it to take at least a few days before he got it.

Feliciano nodded. He stared at the whisk and drew in a breath.

He thought about the warm, distant feeling the other candles had before his lips muttered the two words he was given to say. "ignem, lumine..."

The candle lit. A small flame danced on the whisk to Feliciano's delight. "I did it!" He exclaimed happily.

Arthur looked at the small fire, baffled.

_It took me a WEEK to learn that..._

Arthur smiled slightly. "Let's move on to something a little more challenging," He flipped the page and pointed to a spell. "Now I want you to hold out your hand."

Feliciano did as he was told.

"Palm up."

Feliciano obediently turned his hand over. "Like this?" Arthur nodded.

"Now say this and image fire in the center of your palm." Feliciano nodded slightly.

"I-I wont get burned, right?" He asked slightly worried.

Arthur chuckled. "Non, if you do it right. But don't be disappointed if you can't get this one. I'm just seeing what level you're at."

Feliciano nodded. He closed his eyes and imagened the warm flame in the palm of his hand. "S-Sicut ignis solis, et a me praeceptum est!" He opened his eyes to see a small, but live flame in the palm of his hand. It was warm and beautiful, but it also looked dangerous.

Arthur's eyes widened in surprise.

_Looks like I wont have to wait as long as I thought..._

* * *

Lovino sighed and picked up his phone. "Ciao?" He asked.

"Roma... Can you meet me some where today?" Antonio asked sadly.

Lovino paused. After a moment of silence he grumbled a quick "Fine meet me at my house." and then he hung up.

Antonio hadn't taken a second to waist. He made it to the Italian's house quickly. He knocked on the door about ten minutes after the phone call. Lovino answered it.

"R-Roma...?" He asked timidly.

"What the fuck do you want?" He snapped,crossing his arms over his chest.

"You..." Was the Spanish man's blunt answer. "I want you, no one else."

"You should've thought of that before you fucking kissed someone else then, huh?" He asked, sarcasm dripping from his tone.

"I didn't kiss him amore..."

"Don't fucking call me that you two faced fucking bastard!" Lovino yelled, feeling his hurt emotions all over again.

"But Roma, he came onto me! Please... I love you..." He explained gently, tears springing in his eyes.

"I don't fucking _care_." He hissed, slamming the door in the other's face harshly.

Antonio gulped down his pain.

_What can I do to make it up to you, amore? _

* * *

Alfred smiled. "C'mon Matthew, we're having a PARTY!" He yelled over the phone.

"I-I don't know..." He said. He didn't want to really see Alfred because last time he did he couldn't stop from blushing horribly.

"Pleaseeeee." Matthew could almost HEAR the pout in his whiny voice. He sighed amused.

"Fine."

* * *

Feliciano grinned. "G-Grazi!" He exclaimed as Arthur handed him the spell book. He was letting him go home and study. Thy'd have weekly lessons as long as work didn't call.

Arthur nodded. "But don't do anything to hard." He said. But seeing how far he'd come in just one day! It was likely that in about a month or so he'd be able to do every spell in that book...

_I won't have to waist to much of my time. _Arthur thought thankfully.

Feliciano raced out to Lovino's car and got in. He drove home quickly.

"Ciao!" He yelled when he walked in. "I'm home~" He through his coat on the rack.

There was no response so Feliciano traveled upstairs. Lovino was in his room tearing out what seemed to be notebook entries.

"Ve? What are you doing?" Feliciano asked confused.

Lovino just growled. "That damn Spainish Bastard came by." Feliciano sighed.

"You OK." He asked. Lovino paused and then nodded slightly. "S-Si.. I think I'm finally getting over him..." He looked down at all the crumpled up note book paper.

Feliciano grinned. "Ve~ Good, because I have something to show you~!"

Lovino nodded, remembering he had a lesson today.

"So what'd you screw up this time?" He asked. Feliciano just gave him a look that said 'Uhuh like _that _would happen' and a giggle.

"I learned a lot!" He exclaimed, opening the book. He looked at the one were he could make fire in his palm and decided to try to show Lovino that one.

Feliciano sat Lovino down on the bed to have him watch. "Okay, so just watch, OK..." He said happily before adding "There's no distracting me!"

Lovino chuckled and agreed to it.

Feliciano drew a breath and looked at the line. He closed his eyes and imagined once again the dancing flame in his hand. "Sicut ignis solis, et a me praeceptum est..." He muttered. Opening his eyes he smiled as he saw the small, red and yellow flame in his hand.

Lovino looked at it in awe.

_So Feliciano really is a N-Nephilim..._

He smiled at his brother. "Good job." He complemented.

Feliciano nodded and blew out the flame. "Grazi~ It's really pretty, ve?"

Lovino nodded slightly.

"Oh yea," Feliciano dug into his pockets and pulled out the other's car keys. He bent over and put them _back_ into Lovino's pocket. Lovino, not knowing what the hell he was doing blushed.

"W-What the hell!?" He sputtered, his face turning scarlet.

Feliciano stood back up and grinned. "Like they were never taken out~" He mused. Lovino smiled slightly.

_Feliciano is such an idiot... Then why do I..._

**(( Hah**

**THREE CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! Challenge won by me~ **

**Well I hope you liked the chapter, I DID... Not much petty flippen drama but enough to keep you fan girls in line... **

**So like always: **

**DROP A REVIEW!**

**FOLLOW FOR MORE ( Trust me, it gets better )**

**FAVORITE IF YOU LIKED **

**~Feliciano-Vargas12 ))**


	10. Truth Spell

**(( Okay so chapter ten~**

**I am finally getting into this.**

**YAY **

**But next chapter has some plans for its self ;) Yes go giggle in the corner Amy Kity Katz**

**Okay so again, I am loving being able to MAKE SPELLS!**

**PM me if anything seems confusing, **

**DROP A REVIEW  
FOLLOW FOR MUCH MORE  
FAVORITE IF YOU LIKE **

**~Feliciano-Vargas12 ))**

* * *

Feliciano pouted. "Loviiiiii." He whined.

"Yes~?" Lovino taunted.

"Give me my book baaaaaaaaack." Feliciano deepened the pout on his lips.

"What do you say?" He asked teasingly holding it above his head. Feliciano stood on his tippy toes and his fingers barley brushed against the hard spin.

"Loviiiiii." He whined more. Lovino laughed.

Feliciano crossed his arms over his chest and concentrated on the magic book in his brother's hand. Lovino smirked.

"Oh no you don't!" He held the book to his chest and ran out of the room.

"Fretelllllllllooooooo!" He cried out, running after him flailing his arms.

"Nope~ Not until you say _please._" Lovino said running into Feliciano's room.

Feliciano walked in and sighed. "PPPlllllllleeeeeeeeaaaaasssseeeeee!" He said dramatically.

Lovino chuckled and handed the book to his younger brother. Feliciano took it protectively. "Grazi." He mumbled.

Feliciano opened the book and grinned. He stared at Lovino and closed his hand into a loose fist. Flicking his fingers and opening his palm he muttered "Pacasaui."

Suddenly Lovino's hands clasped together, Lovino tried to pull them apart to discover that they were stuck. "Ha-Ha" He said rolling his eyes. "Funny, now undo it."

Feliciano smirked. "What do you say, ve?" He asked his amber eyes glowing.

* * *

Antonio heaved a heavy sigh.

_What can I do to make it up to him... _

He thought for the millionth time. He put his face in his folded arms that rested on his yellowish dining room table.

"I want him back..." He mumbled sadly to himself.

* * *

Matthew smiled slightly as the American stepped aside to let him in. "And here I thought you were going to ditch me~" Alfred exclaimed, happy that his brother had arrived.

"So party?" Matthew asked.

"Yup, you, me, Kiku, and the best vodka Ivan could get me!"

Matthew put a playful hurt look on his face. "And here I would've brought some of my Whiskey!" He got a laugh from Alfred.

He grinned.

_I-I can make it through **tonight...**_

* * *

Arthur rolled his eyes. "well hurry up then. "

**Death glared at him but nodded slightly.**

"Good, things are moving quicker than I thought they would..."

* * *

Ludwig smiled and picked up his phone. He dialed Feliciano's number and put the small silver flip phone to his ear as it rung.

"Ciao~" Came a happy response.

"Hallo Feliciano." Ludwig said back, happy to hear the other's voice. He hadn't really talked to him since the meeting.

"Ciao Ludwi- LOVIIIIIIIII, don't dooooo thaaaaaaaatt..." Ludwig raised a brow.

"Lovino's there?" He asked, somewhat tempted to hang up thinking the other Italian brother might take the phone and start yelling at him... Again...

"Si, and he's not being very nice- LOVI give me my book back before I put another binding spell on you!" Ludwig could hear through the phone that Feliciano was running around. He could also hear Lovino give a... Chuckle?

_Did Feliciano just say he'd put a **spell** on him...? _

"Feliciano-"

"Hey, I gotta go~! Loviiiii! Give that baaaackk!"

"Okay, well I'll talk to you later, ja?"

"S-Si, ciao~"

_click_

Ludwig just sorta stared at his phone for another moment before slipping it into his pocket.

_So Feliciano and Lovino are friends now...? And what did he mean about a... Spell...? Maybe they were just playing a video game or something..._

* * *

Feliciano pouted. "_Pleaseeeeee_." He whined as he chased his older brother around.

"Non, I will not idiot!" He yelled, smirking.

"But Loviii I need to practice...!" Feliciano pointed out.

"Why don't you practice tomorrow than~?"

"You know I have work tomorrow! You were _there_ when the boss told me to come innnnnn!" He gave a small leap for the book. Lovino just swept it away quickly.

"To bad for you than~" He teased.

"Ti odio..." Feliciano mumbled pouting.

_I hate you..._

Lovino shook his head. "No you don't, idiot."

Feliciano huffed. "Crazimo..." He muttered holding out his hand.

The book seemed to struggle somewhat in Lovino's grasp before Lovino's hands let go and it seemed to fly into Feliciano's open palm.

"Grazi~" Feliciano mused giving him a look that said, 'Come back for it, I dare you'.

Lovino gave a slight chuckle. He'd just wait til the other wasn't looking again.

* * *

Alfred hiccuped. "D-Don't tell them!" He laughed, putting a hand over Matthew mouth.

Matthew grinned and gave the other's hand a light nip. Alfred let go and acted like he was hurt. "Y-You bit meeeee."

"Okay, so then, being the h-" Matthew's hand was covered again by Alfred's arm.

"D-Don't li-" He gave another hiccup. "Listen to h-him."

Kiku smiled. "Keep going... M-Matthew...?" He was slightly scared he got the other's name wrong... Again.

Matthew pushed Alfred off of him and took a quick swig of the vodka in front of him. He made a wrinkled face and gagged slightly in delight.

"Okay." Matthew gave his own hiccup and giggled. "Then! He." Matthew fell into a fit of giggles remembering the time Alfred's swim shorts had fallen off in the lake and he had not none, so he continued to hit on the life guard,

Alfred panicked.

_Kiku could NOT know about that timeeeee. _He whined to himself. _But Matt just wont shut upppppppp! _

"S-So while Alfred's trunks floated down the lake, Al here, kept HITTING on her!" Matthew exclaimed. Alfred blushed slightly and Kiku couldn't help but laugh too.

"Did you _really _have-" He hiccuped and covered his mouth slightly. "Tell him?"

Matthew just nodded. "I did!" He looked at his brother. He watched his brother for a moment, he felt like he was floating or something. His head slightly spun and he realized that he was yelling about some other story. He started to laugh.

Alfred looked over at him and couldn't keep himself from laughing along.

Kiku sighed.

He was stuck in a room with giggly drunks...

_At least they're not the stripping drunks... _He thought, shivering at the thought of Francis actually drunk... Not tipsy, drunk... He'd only seen it once... But it was enough to scar anyone...

* * *

"Where'd you put my book now, Lovi?" He asked, looking around. Lovino shrugged.

"I didn't put it anywhere." Of course he was lying. Feliciano got so worked up over this book, so why not tease him with it?

"Loviiiiiii." He pouted. Lovino just shook his head.

"Nope, I know nothing.

Feliciano heaved a heavy sigh. "I didn't want it to come to this..."

"Come to what...?" Lovino asked, slightly scared.

Feliciano smirked and drew a breath. This was his first time trying this spell... It was also in the advanced section...

"vegnizio taru." He rolled his tongue to make the saying more dramatic.

Lovino flinched slightly. Once he realized he was still alive he smirked. "I don't feel any different. You failed." He gave a small laugh. Feliciano giggled.

"Where's my book~?" He asked.

"Under the couch cushion." Lovino said, unwillingly. "W-What the fuck?"

"Yay! It worked~" Feliciano grinned, pleased with himself as he walked down stairs to get his book.

Lovino followed him. "So what'd you do?" He asked, already having an idea.

"I put a truth spell on you~" He giggled grabbing his book. "I didn't know it I could or not!"

"So-So I was like a test dummy!?" Lovino shouted, getting a giggle and nod out of Feliciano.

"And you were a very successful one~ Don't you feel proud of yourself?"

Lovino didn't say anything. He just huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Aww, are you mad at me?"

Lovino decided he'd say yes. "No." Lovino raised a brow.

_Damn it... I can't fucking lie... _

"Ve, that's good."

"When does this spell wear off?" He asked annoyed.

Feliciano flipped to the back of the book and read through the foreign langue.

"Three to four hours~" He responded, closing his book again.

"T- Hours!?" Lovino exclaimed. Feliciano nodded and grinned at him.

"Don't take mio book anymore..." Feliciano said bluntly. Lovino growled. Feliciano smirked. "Keep being so mean and~"

Lovino looked at his little brother shocked. "Y-You wouldn't..."

Feliciano shrugged. "I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't~" Lovino glanced at him slightly before sprinting up stairs to his room and locking the door. He'd stay there until the spell wore off...

Feliciano walked up the stairs and knocked on his brother's door. "Lovi~?" He asked innocently.

"W-What...?" He asked.

"Why wont you let me in?" He put some hurt into his voice.

"B-Because you not aloud to kn-" He covered his mouth.

"Know what~?" Feliciano asked. Lovino didn't let the words come from his mouth.

* * *

Antonio knew what he had to do! He stood up and hurriedly made his way to the jewelry store. He bought two silver rings.

_He'll know that I truly love him if... If I ask him to marry me! _

Antonio thought excitedly. He wasted no time as he made his way to the Italian's house.

* * *

**(( So that's the end of that!~**

**Yes, yes, it's a short chapter, and I'm sorry, but ya know a lot of things are going to happen in the next few... Ya know, not counting this filler crap y'all call _love_**

**Well I'm a rebel for even being on right now so let's get on with it.**

**DROP A REVIEW  
FOLLOW FOR MUCH MORE  
FAVORITE IF YOU LIKED  
PM FOR ANY QUESTIONS**

~Feliciano-Vargas12 )) 


	11. The proposal

**(( Okay so**

**This one will take place where the last one left off...**

**So yes, Lovino is still under the spell **

**Am I the only one smirking? **

**Yea? Okay, whatever... **

**Well tell me what you think of mio story so far~**

**DROP A REVIEW**

**FOLLOW FOR MUCH MORE**

**FAVORITE IF YOU LIKE **

**KNOW THAT I'M GREAT FULL THAT YOU'VE GOTTEN THIS FAR**

**~Feliciano-Vargas12 ))**

Feliciano heaved a giggly sigh before walking to his own room. He hid his book under his bed. Suddenly a knock at the door caught his attention. He walked down the stairs, a small skip in his dtep. "Ciao~?" He asked, beaming at the door.

His lifted heart seemed to fall to the floor as he saw Antonio there.

"Adios... I-Is Lovino here...?" He asked, seemingly out of breath. Feliciano gave a slight nod.

"S-Si..." He spoke quietly, stepping aside to let the other in.

"C-Can I talk to him?" He asked, his fingers playing with the ring box in his pocket.

Feliciano gave a slight shrug. "I-If I can get him out of his room..."

Feliciano ran up the stairs quickly and knocked on his brother's door. "Ciao... A-Antonio is here t-to talk to you..."

Lovino looked up at the door.

_Antonio...? But..? What does he wan? I-I don't give a shit..._

But Lovino knew that was a lie. He was intrigued to know what the other had come for. He stood and came out of his room, Feliciano smiled slightly at him but he could tell it was forced.

"Where is he?" Lovino asked. Feliciano just pointed to the stairs. Lovino had expected him to want to know what the other had come for but Feliciano just disappeared to his room.

Lovino walked down the stairs.

_I HAVE to keep my mouth shut..._

He looked over at Antonio who sat in the living room. "C-Ciao..."

Antonio looked at him, giving him a smiled. "Adios, amore..."

Lovino sighed. "P-Please... Don't call me that..."

Antonio looked at him before he walked up to him. "Non, amore, I love you will all of my heart. I want you, only you, no one else." He gave a gentle smile. His heart raced and his palm were sweaty. He slowly kneeled down and pulled out the ring box.

Lovino watched in horror.

_He's not going to... Oh Dio..._

"Will you marry me...?" Antonio smiled lovingly at him.

* * *

Alfred leaned in. He placed a kiss on Matthew's lips, to Matthew surprised delight.

"A-Al..." Matthew said, braking apart slightly. Alfred closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. Matthew closed his eyes also, he leaned back on the couch. Alfred smirked.

"A little eager are we~?" He asked, kissing him forcefully. Matthew gentle bit Alfred's bottem lip.

"You know it." He wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck and Alfred wrapped his around his brothers waist, pulling him closer.

* * *

Arthur flipped despretly through his books.

_W-Where the bloody hell is it!? _

He landed on a page and sighed.

_Thank god..._

He closed his book and put it back on the shelve.

* * *

Feliciano sighed and looked down at his hands. He knew what would happen next...

_Lovino and Toni will get together and... And..._

He shook his head and burried them into his knees.

Death** snickered causing Feliciano to look up, a glint of fear and surprise in his amber eyes. **

_W-What...? _

Feliciano thought, trying to pretend that he wasn't scared.

**"You've learned what you are, you know what danger your in and still." He shook his head as his raspy voice drew faint dramatically "Pathetic." He seemed to hiss at the male that was curled on the bed. **

Feliciano looked at him.

* * *

"M-Marry..." Lovino stuttered.

Antonio nodded and beamed up at him timidly. "Si, I love you and I want you to know that."

Lovino looked away. "I-I cant..." He kept it at that. He knew that the truth spell had not yet warn off and he didn't want to say anything...

"W-Why...?" Antonio asked, his voice creaked slightly as his tearing eyes looked up widly at Lovino.

"B-Because..." He gulped and couldn't keep himself from adding on, "I love somebody else..." He covered his mouth.

_No... Please d-don't tell me I just said that... Damn truth spell! Damn fucking truth spell..._

"W...Who?" Antonio asked, standing slightly, his knees wobbly.

Lovino shook his head and bit his hand, despretly keeping himself from saying ANYTHING...

"Who...?" Antonio asked again, seeing that Lovino didn't want to say anything. "Who?" He asked, getting mad.

Lovino felt... _Bad for Antonio. He truly did because he knew that he'd been with him for so long and now... H-His feelings were for someone else... B-But did I even ever have feelings for T-Toni? When he was around... He didn't feel like pushing him away... Anymore..._

Antonio felt hot tears roll down his cheeks. "Who?"

Lovino knew he had to say something... He opened his mouth to say anything but...

"Feliciano..." He said. He felt his eyes widen in surprise.

_No-NO... P-Please tell me I did not just... _

Antonio looked at him, His eyes seemed dimmed with surprise, jealousy, sadness and... Rage...

"Y-Your brother.?" Antonio asked, standing.

_Damn fucking truth spell... I c-could've lied and told him ANYONE else... Anyone..._

Antonio gave a small laugh and shook his head, as if someone had pranked him. "Oh? So did you really ever _love _me...?" He asked, a tint of anger in his voice.

Lovino paused.

_I-I did... Didn't I...? _

Lovino tried to nod slightly, but couldn't seem to.

Antonio gave a cry of hurt. He turned to walk away before he turned his head slightly.

"Have a good life... Bastard." He walked out, slamming the door.

Lovino felt his own tears stream down his face.

"I-I'm sorry..." He muttered softly.

* * *

Antonio stomped out of the house. He made it to his car. Fumbling with the phone in his pocket he slipped it out and dialed a number. When the receiver picked up he simply muttered, "I'll be ether soon." Before hanging up and pulling his car out of the drive way. He made it to Francis's house quickly.

* * *

Feliciano came down the stairs after hearing the door slam.

"C-Ciao...?" He asked, expecting the other two to be gone.

"Ciao..." Lovino mumbled weakly.

"Lovi?" Feliciano asked, seeing his brother's tears. "What happened...?"

Lovino gulped and shook his head. "I-I guess... I guess I never loved him..." He looked at the floor. "A-And your damn truth s-spell..."

Feliciano's heart sank even more. "I-I'm sorry..." He held back his tears.

"Don't be..." Lovino smiled weakly at him. "I-I guess I needed the truth."

"So... Did Antonio get mad?" Feliciano asked, already knowing the answer before Lovino even nodded.

"S-Si... Because..." He closed his mouth.

_N-Non, I am NOT fucking saying it!_

"Because why?" Feliciano asked slightly confused.

"B-Because... Because I told him... W-Who I-I truly love..." He tried to keep from saying anything. He didn't want Feliciano to hate him...

Feliciano's heart seemed to just brake. He did truly love someone... Feliciano wanted to stop himself from asking but curiosity got the better of him. "Who?"

Lovino bit his lip to keep back from muttering the one word...

"You..." He said, his teeth had bit into his cheek, allowing the taste of iron linger in his mouth.

Feliciano froze...

_D-Did he s-say...?_

Lovino looked away.

_Damn it! Damn that fucking truth spell... _

Feliciano drew a breath. "D-Did you say...?" He asked to make sure. Lovino, obligated to tell the fucking truth, nodded.

Feliciano's heart leaped in joy and he felt his spirits lift. "Itane tandem? Gratias agimus Deo," He said happily, feeling as if he could die at any moment.

_Oh really!? Thank God!_

Lovino just glance up at him sadly. "I-I don't know what you said b-but..." He chewed on his lip and stood up. He stood in front of his happy brother and nodded slightly. "I'm... Sorry..."

Feliciano grinned and thought for a moment...

_C-Can I...? _

He thought to himself before he leaned in. He stood on his toes but he gently placed a light kiss to his brother's lips, feeling as if a whole zoo was in his stomach.

Lovino paused in surprise, before slowly mending into it.

* * *

Feliciano groaned. "I dont wanna..." He pouted.

Lovino sighed. "You have to go to work."

"But Loviiiiiiiii..." He whined, giving his brother a look that said 'You just love killing me... Don't you?'. Lovino sighed again and shook his head amused.

"It's not the end of the world." Lovino assured.

"That _you_ know of..." Feliciano muttered. Lovino just rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, you're going to be late." Feliciano heaved another breath.

"Fineeeeeee." He agreed.

Lovino smiled and leaned down. He placed an awkwardly sweet kiss on the other's lips that Feliciano melted into. "Now, go." He murmured, handing Feliciano the car keys.

* * *

Alfred woke up and rubbed his head. Glancing over he saw... Matthew laying next to him...

_Shit..._

Was all he could think to himself.

* * *

Antonio nodded. Francis and him were up all night talking. Francis would murmur soft things to him soothingly and he would poor his heart out...

But Francis saw his chance and had moved in. Antonio didn't object at all.

It seemed to be his... Closer...

And Francis was just fine with that.

* * *

Arthur glared at him. "So tell me again Git, why you don't have it."

**Death glared at him. "Because these things take time to... Obtain." His raspy voice almost hissed at him. **

Arthur rolled his eyes.

* * *

Feliciano made it home after work tired. But he knew that the next day was more training so when he got home he went straight to his book...

Lovino watched Feliciano practiced...

_Y-You seem to be growing Feliciano... _

He thought to himself as he saw a maturity in his brother for the first time... He could see the fire burning in his eyes of determination. Lovino smiled.

* * *

**(( Okay... **

**Very short flippen chapter.**

**I am ashamed of it... **

**And with so much more, I waist a whole chapter on - on FILLER CRAP...**

**'Eh whatever. **

**Oh and HAPPY NEW YEARS! **

**It's 2 am here so yup~**

**But of course tomorrow this message won't matter, will it~? **

**So: **

**DROP A REVIEW!**

**FOLLOW FOR MUCH MORE ( Filler crap and all~ ) **

**~Feliciano-Vargas12 )) **


	12. New Spell

**(( Hey,**

**So here I am once again to write... But hopefully this chapter will not be just filler?**

**Some drama? Of course~!**

**All drama... Well yea I guess...**

**BUT REAL PLOT!? No not really~**

**So:**

**DROP A REVIEW**

**FOLLOW FOR MUCH MORE**

**FAVORITE IF YOU LIKE**

**~Feliciano-Vargas12 ))**

* * *

Feliciano groaned and rolled over.

"Wake the hell up, Feliciano." Lovino said stubbernly.

"Nooooooooooon.." He responded, pulling the covers over his head.

"Fine," Lovino heaved a breath and started to walk away, but before he left he cocked his head and added. "You're the one missing practice."

It took a moment for Feliciano to digust this comment... But when he did he flew out of the bed. "PRACTICE!" He yelled to himself, making his way to his room. He glanced at a clock. 11;52.

_I only have eight minutes to get there!? _

He got dressed, grabbed his book and sprinted down stairs.

"Lovi Lovi Lovi Lovi!" He yelled as he made his way over to him. Lovino sighed and held out his car keys. Feliciano grinned.

"Grazi" He peaked a quick kiss on his cheek and ran out to the car.

* * *

"Ciao." Feliciano said, panting slightly. "S-Sorry I'm late..." Arthur nodded slightly and let him come in. Feliciano smiled at him and held the stiff brown book under his arm.

They made their way into the library before starting. "So." Arthur said, breaking the silence. "What have you learned?"

Feliciano grinned. "A lot! I can do most the spells in the book, ve~"

Arthur just looked at him surprised. It really didn't come as a surprise to him but, still... He was moving on so quickly!

"What's the hardest spell you can do?" He asked. Feliciano flipped through the book before landing on the last page.

"Here~" He smiled as Arthur looked over the spell.

Arthur felt the blood drain from his face.

_I-It's been a mere week and he can!? _

Feliciano giggled. "You want me to show you, ve?"

Arthur gulped and gave a curt nod.

Feliciano grinned and drew a breath in. This was the hardest spell he knew...

He closed his eyes and imagined fire. The dancing flame in his mind grew hotter and bigger as he murmured,

"sicut exustio ignis solis, et servus meus iubeo declinemus." He paused for a second before adding on. "ignem, lumine." He felt the sensational warmth in his finger tips as he moved the growing flame around. He opened his eyes and was greeted by the swirling heat.

Arthur watched.

_If he learns how to use this..._

He cut his train of thought off as Feliciano slowly let the flame die.

"Ve~ see?" He asked, feeling proud of himself. It had taken ALL night to learn that...

Arthur nodded slightly.

_It's close... I-I can't let him get any stronger... _

He pulled out another one of his books. He nodded to himself.

_This spell is perfect... _

"Here," Arthur instructed. Feliciano walked over to him.

"Si?" Arthur pointed to the last spell in the book.

"This is the levitation spell." Feliciano nodded and looked it over.

_Parongo..._

"Try it." Arthur said, handing him the book. Feliciano took the book and nodded. "Okay now let all emotions go. Feel yourself lift off the ground." Feliciano nodded and closed his eyes.

_Let all emotions go... _He drew a deep breath. _Let all of it go..._

He opened his eyes slightly and muttered. "Parongo."

Nothing.

Arthur watched as the Italian tried again, and again...

_Oh thank god... He's not that strong..._

Arthur let out a breath in relief.

* * *

Lovino shoved his hands into his pocket. Walking down the strip of stores he let out a sigh.

Now that Antonio was gone...

_I know how to fucking get by without that bastard... _

Lovino thought. He looked around and seemed to not be able to concentrate on the world around him.

* * *

Matthew had woken up soon after Alfred and now they were in the kitchen. It was the loudest silence they'd ever heard.

"How'd you two sleep?" Kiku asked, walking into the kitchen, Neither of them answered. They both just looked into their coffee.

Kiku raised a brow.

_I shouldn't pry..._

* * *

Feliciano, frustrated, stomped inside and ran up to his room.

_I-I can't get this spell!_

He thought angrily. Closing and locking his door.

_I'm going to get it!_

He thought determinedly as he opened the book up.

* * *

Lovino walked in his house. The first thing he heard was a frustrated scream from his brother.

"Feliciano.?" He asked himself as he made his way upstairs. He stopped at his brother's door and knocked.

"Ciao...?" He asked him. Feliciano slammed his book shut.

"What?" He asked, throwing his door open.

"What's wrong." Lovino asked. He noted that there was a new book in his room. This one was a almost blue book.

"Nothing." He snapped. Lovino gave him an almost stern look. "What's wrong?" He asked again.

Feliciano huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. He felt frustrated tears spring to his eyes. "Nothing."

"Feliciano..." Lovino sighed and shook his head. "You should take a break."

"No!" Feliciano yelled. Lovino looked at him shocked.

"Just a short break." Lovino assured but Feliciano shook his head.

"Non." With that he slammed his door and locked it.

* * *

"I think I should head home..." Matthew said, breaking the awkward silence once again. Kiku nodded and smiled.

"Hai, drive safely." Matthew gave a slight smile and nod before he walked out of the American's house.

Alfred watched him leave.

"So what happened?" Kiku asked, pouring himself a cup of tea.

"W-What do you mean...?" Alfred scrambled to find his words.

"Between you and Matthew-chan." Kiku said, looking at the insistent friend.

"N-Nothing happened!" He sputtered. Kiku shook his head.

"Now I _know_ something happened." Alfred turned a flustered shade of scarlet.

* * *

Arthur nodded. "He's getting strong, fast..."

"Then keep him from getting any stronger."

Arthur sighed. "Yes, sir."

* * *

Feliciano slammed his book down again and walked to his window. It was getting late. The sun was setting somewhat and a gust of chilled wind blew into his hair as he propped the window open. He gave a frustrated sigh and laid his chin on his folded arms.

_Why can't I get that spell...? _

He closed his eyes and felt the cooled wind numb his face slightly. This helped him calm down, but he was still angry.

He let out his breath and opened his eyes. He looked down at the trees. They looked somewhat warn out. Their leaves were not fully grown back and some of their branches had died from the winter storms. He watched as they seemed to be brushed over by a invisible hand.

Wind... Feliciano went back to his book and flipped through some of the pages. He stopped on one of them and went back to the window.

"Omikuri..." He muttered. The wind seemed to pause. The world was still as Feliciano watched. "Munio islumino." He added. The winded started up again. It seemed to be... Stronger than before, making the branches of the trees whip around.

Feliciano raised a brow.

_If I can do that... Why can I not do this...?_

He flipped back to the Levitation spell. He read the spell over and over. One word: Parongo...

* * *

After a few Feliciano walked out of his room. Lovino was downstairs making dinner so Feliciano went down to help him.

"Ciao..." He said, the slightest tone of guilt for yelling at his brother was in his voice. Lovino looked up.

"Ciao, feeling any fucking better?" Feliciano nodded and smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry, I-I just can't get this _one_ spell..." He sighed.

Lovino shook his head. "Than you should take _breaks..._" He smiled slightly at the now pouting red head.

"B-But I need to learn!" He exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Lovino nodded. He picked up the pan that was on the counter and leaned over to put it in the oven. When he stood back up he set a timer and walked out to the living room. "And I'm not saying to stop learning, I'm just saying take a break when you feel frustrated." He plopped himself down on the couch. Feliciano sat next to him and gave a 'fineeee' huff. Lovino smiled slightly. "Grazi." Feliciano smiled slightly.

"But I just don't see how I can control fire and wind but I can't levitate."

Lovino raised a brow in amusement. "So you're worked up over not being able to levitate?"

Feliciano nodded. "Si, and it _sucks_." Lovino chuckled.

"Hey, I can't do _anything." _He pointed out. Feliciano sighed.

"I know..."

"Than~" Lovino wrapped his arms around him, getting a surprised gasp in response. "Stop bragging."

Feliciano would argue that he wasn't but was to busy blushing and looking into Lovino's eyes.

Amber meeting Hazel.

* * *

Kiku sighed. Alfred and he had decided to replan their movie night for that night.

Seeing as last time...

"You have to tell him..." Kiku said to the quiet American. Alfred nodded and burried his head into his knees that were pressed to his chest.

"But h-how?" He asked. He knew that he had to tell Matthew that it was a mistake that he slept with him but...

"I don't know that answer..." Kiku replied softly.

* * *

Antonio nodded. "Thank you for listening to me..." Francis returned the nod and handed him a glass of wine. He crossed his legs the moment he sat on the grayish couch.

"Of course, moi suri..." He gave him an encouraging smile.

Antonio slouched and turned his gaze towards the ceiling. "It's just..." Francis listened. He knew Antonio was hurt. He had truly loved Lovino and than he finds out that he was being lead on? It could crush anyone's heart. It had crushed his when he found out that Antonio was willing to marry him. But still, Francis listened. He listened to everything the Spanish man had to say... Even if it broke his own heart.

* * *

Feliciano giggled. "S-Stop." Lovino chuckled and kissed him again. Suddenly the timer on the oven went off and Lovino stood up.

"Saved by the bell." He said teasingly. Feliciano, his face red, smiled up at him.

"Guess so~." Feliciano stood also and walked into the kitchen with him. Lovino leaned over and opened the door to the oven, a gust of hot air blew out at him. It burned his face as he brought the pizza out and put it on the counter. He used his foot to close the oven door and he smiled at Feliciano.

"Ve~" Feliciano cooed looking at the four cheese and sausage pizza. "yummy~" Lovino chuckled and cut into it. He handed Feliciano a plate with three slices on it. He knew that one wouldn't satisfy either of them. Even through out the other Nations they were known for being able to eat a lot themselves.

"Grazi Lovi!" He exclaimed taking it. Lovino nodded and they made it over to the couch. They didn't have a dining room table... They didn't see it to be necessary, even when guest were over they'd eat in the living room.

Feliciano took a bite. "H-Hottttt!" He yelled with a mouth full of pizza as he fanned his mouth. Lovino just laughed.

"Well it did just come out of the oven." He shook his head and added a teasing "Idiot." On the end of his sentence.

Feliciano pouted as he swallowed the blistering food. "You don't have to laugh at meee." He whined.

Lovino just grinned and leaned in. He kissed Feliciano, surprising him. But soon Feliciano leaned back happily.

"Yes it does." He said, once they pulled apart, amused.

Feliciano giggled and kissed him again, fluttering his eyes shut.

* * *

**(( No cliff hanger for you~**

**Haha well hope y'all liked this chapter. And I have a question for you guys. **

**Well I've never written a story with multiple plots, ya know, the extra crap I call filler. So how am I doing with it? **

**PM me or drop a review telling me please. **

**Well~ y'all know the drill **

**DROP A REVIEW**

**FOLLOW FOR MUCH MORE**

**FAVORITE IF YOU LIKE**

**~Feliciano-Vargas12 )) **


	13. Water

**(( Okay soooo**

**My profile is sorta spazing and I don't know if this will even post but I'ma try cuz I'M STUBBORN **

**I like this chapter~ It's a fun one! **

**Well y'all know the drill: **

**DROP A REVIEW**

**FOLLOW FOR MUCH MORE**

**FAVORITE IF YOU LIKE**

**~Feliciano-Vargas12 )) **

* * *

Feliciano yawned and awkwardly snuggled in closer to Lovino. Lovino blushed slightly and wrapped an arm around him.

"Night~" Feliciano mused, closing his eyes and burried his face into the other's chest. Lovino caressed his hair and closed his own eyes.

"Night." He could hear Feliciano's voice even out. He felt tired, but at the same time he couldn't sleep. He had a tugging feeling in his stomach that something would happen if he fell asleep. Or maybe it was just the fact that Feliciano was so close that kept him up. To feel the other's warmth right next to him... It was... Nice...

He looked down and smiled slightly when he saw his brother curled up next to him.

_You're so cute when you sleep... _

He thought, but coming back with a stubborn,

_B-But that doesn't mean I like you being so close..._

Closing his eyes he sighed.

_I love you being so close..._

He couldn't seem to drift off. He knew he should be asleep but he didn't want to... He didn't want to give up this moment...

He wanted to freeze this time, and he wanted to stay here. He wanted to keep Feliciano in his arms.

Of course he wouldn't admit it to anyone.

He rested his chin on Feliciano's head and sighed.

_How could I of pushed you away? _

He asked himself. Lovino had always pushed Feliciano away... And right now, it seemed like something that he would never possibly think of...

Lovino smiled slightly and kissed the top of his head.

"Ti amo Fretalino." He murmured into his hair.

* * *

Feliciano opened his eyes and looked up. Lovino was still asleep...

_I... I woke up before... _

He grinned.

_I woke up before Fretello!_

He noted happily.

But instead of getting out of bed and just cuddled closer to him. He glanced up for a moment. Death hadn't shown himself for a while now...

_I'm glad. _

* * *

Matthew felt his heart sink.

"O-Oh... Okay..." He said into the phone. He gulped and smiled as if Alfred was standing right in front of him... Of course, he wasn't.

"I'm sorry, Matt... I got caught up in the mom-"

"No, no..." Matthew cut in, not wanting to hear anymore. "It's fine... I-I totally understand..." He felt like he was going to cry. His heart, shattered.

_I-I thought that... _He let out a shuttering breath. _But, I was wrong..._

Alfred hung up, feeling as if a weight had been lifted from his chest, little did he know that the weight was on his chest just made Matthew's chest heavier.

* * *

Arthur grabbed his phone insistently before dialing.

"Moshi, Moshi?" Came the reply. Arthur smiled in relief.

"K-Kiku...?" He asked, smiling apologetically as he spoke to him through the phone.

"Arthur..." Kiku said weakly. He didn't want to talk to him, but at the same time, Arthur was the only one he wanted to speak to. Arthur had cheated on him... S-So shouldn't that make him... Hate him...?

No. Kiku still loved him. But he didn't ant to loose a friend because of him...

He didn't know what to do... Br_o over hoe...? T-That's what Alfred said... Right?_

"Can... Can we... Meet..?" Arthur asked. Kiku paused.

"..." He didn't know what to say. He felt his heart in his throat as he had to decide. "Unnnn..." He shut his eyes and shook his head. "No-No, you can't!" He hung up the phone and through it down. He wasn't letting him get between his friendship with Alfred...

Arthur's bottom lip quivered as he felt like he was going to cry. He let his phone drop to the floor. He didn't want to pick it up. He just wanted... He just wanted Kiku...

* * *

Felicaino giggled. "Loviiii, be quiet and let me_ concentrate!" _Feliciano whined slightly.

"But Feliiiii," Lovino whined back.

"Lovi, shh." He ordered playfully. Lovino grinned and shook his head in amusement. "Okay, I'm going to do Igmana, okay?" Lovino eyed him, not knowing what he was talking about. "The one with a lot of fire." Feliciano said, as if he was talking to a small child.

"Ah, right, I got it now." Lovino nodded.

Feliciano drew a breath. "No distractions." He reminded the awaiting brother.

"Yea, yea I got it." Lovino rolled his eyes.

Feliciano smiled. "Good~" He closed his eyes. He imagined the now known fire. His magic had been getting stronger and stronger so he was proud of it. "sicut exustio ignis solis, et servus meus iubeo declinemus" He felt the flames spark, ready to ignite. "ignem, lumine" He smiled, feeling the familiar warmth of the fire.

Lovino watched in awe. Feliciano's eyes opened and he smiled at Lovino.

**"Looks like I got here early." Death's snickering voice sounded out. **

Feliciano froze. His hands shook and his heart raced.

**Death just watched. **

Feliciano couldn't conrol the fire any-

The once, calm fire that he had held in his hand seemed to out break. It seemed to get a mind of it's own, and all it could think, was to consume. Feliciano watched in horror as the flames sputtered out of his hands and...

Lovino put his hands out to shield himself.

"LOVINO!" He screamed, the fire seemed to be fueled off of this emotion to protect as it hit the older male.

Lovino gave a cry of pain and Feliciano cut off the flame as quickly as possible. Tears blurred his vision.

**"Looks like it's my time to step in." Death sneared, walking closer Lovino. **

"N-NO!" Feliciano screamed at the top of his lungs, stepping in between the two and holding his arms out as if a human shield.

Lovino whimpered. The last thing he saw was Feliciano standing in front of him and... He went out.

**"Don't interrupt." The dark angel warned. **

"Don't come any closer! S-Stay away!" He screamed, taking a small step back as Death inched closer. He could feel hot tears run down his face.

**"Step away," Death growled. **

"I wont! Ever! N-NOW LEAVE!" Feliciano howled. Suddenly Feliciano could feel... Wind? The air whiped it's self around as Feliciano glared at Death, warning him to step any closer.

**Death paused. He felt the strong wind brush his wings. Papers seemed to fly around the room and Feliciano's eyes... They were a deadly silver. Death felt something he hadn't felt in years... Maybe even... Ever... He felt the weakest tug of fear in his cold, empty chest. **

"Leave," Feliciano growled, a deep, warning growl.

**Death caught off-guard by the Italian's tone stepped back slightly. He gave his own growl before turning and disappearing. **

_**I will have you**_** both...**

* * *

Feliciano fumbled with his phone and called Arthur.

Arthur looked down at his phone that rung. It was still on the floor and Arthur didn't want to pick it up. But he felt like...

He bent over and answered it. "He-"

"LOVINO! LOVINO IS HURT! P-PLEASE H-HURRY OVER!" Feliciano screamed into the phone. Arthur heard the click as Feliciano hung up.

_Bloody hell...?_

Nerveless, he hurried over to the Italian's house.

He knocked at the door.

"Come in!" Feliciano yelled. Arthur walked in and smelt... Burning..?

_Oh no..._

Arthur walked into the living room and found Feliciano hunched over Lovino. Tears streamed down his face as he looked up at Arthur.

"H-Help... P-Please..." Feliciano cried out.

Arthur gulped. He looked down at Lovino. His hands were badly burned, along with his arms. His sleeves had been burned to the elbow, red blistered skin was were they once covered. He could see a few places on the chest where he had also been hit. Arthur looked at his face. Lovino seemed to have minor burns all along the right side of his jaw line and his haired had been syringed slightly. His neck had also gotten burned. All and all, he looked like he wasn't going to make it.

"I-Italy... I don't think he's going to..." The words hit Feliciano like a ton of bricks.

"N-No! H-He can't die!" He yelled, his heart shattering.

Arthur looked down sadly. "No...NO!" He held one of Lovino's red and swollen, blistered hands in his his own. He kissed it, as if it was just a scrape that a kid would get on a playground. "Si in me, non morietur in ..." He whispered, tears flowing down his face.

_Don't die on me..._

He desperately clung to his brother. "I'm sorry..." He whispered in his ear, tears falling like rain, "I-I'm sorry Lovino... I-I promise never t-to use m-m-magic again." He cried out, his heart in his throat and his mind running in circles.

Arthur paused.

_He can't give up magic! _Arthur hurriedly thought of someway, anyway, to save Lovino.

He only came to one conclusion, but it was most likely not going to work.

"Water." Arthur ordered at the Italian. Feliciano looked up at him confused.

"What?"

"Go get me some water... I have an idea..." Feliciano nodded, the slightest sliver of hope puncturing his shattered heart.

He got up and grabbed a glass of water, his hands shacking so much he almost stilt it. "H-Here..." Arthur took it and settled next to Lovino. He looked at the wounds. He was almost certain that this wouldn't work but... He had to try.

"_Auxilium." _Arthur muttered. The water stood still for another moment before rippling slightly, as if someone was playing with it.

Feliciano watched. He couldn't bare look at his brother but... He knew that it was _his_ fault that this happened...

Arthur gently poured the water over Lovino, it slid down his burned arms and neck. "_Cicatricem sana anima, atque sanavit cor fluere." Arthur chanted. "__Cicatricem sana anima, atque sanavit cor fluere."_ He looked down...

Nothing was happening.

"___Cicatricem sana anima, atque sanavit cor fluere."_ He said once again, putting more felling into his words.

Nothing. Feliciano knew that nothing was happening. He knew that Lovino was going to...

"No..." He shook the thought out of his head. Slowly he knelt down next to Lovino. He sat across from the British man. He rose his shacky hands and gulped.

"Aqua et sanare infirmos vulneramur Sume tortor. Sit adhuc sanus et incolumis in terra ambulare." Feliciano said.

_No..._Arthur thought. _He's not using the... That's impossible! He hasn't learned that! It's not even in the books..._

Feliciano smiled slightly. "Manere, ut abeam ..." The water glowed a radiant blue. Lovino's burns slowly seemed to heal. Feliciano shook, burns suddenly appeared on his own arms and he cried out in pain put continued. "Da mihi dolorem!" He screamed, the pain overwhelming him. But he stayed strong until Lovino opened his eyes.

Feliciano blacked out, falling backwards.

* * *

**(( Okay~! **

**So all done with that! Told y'all it'd be a good chapter! Well hope you guys liked it and don't think this is the end! **

**So: **

**DROP A REVIEW  
**

**FOLLOW FOR MUCH MORE**

FAVORITE IF YOU LIKED

~Feliciano-Vargas12 ))


	14. Accidents happen

**(( Hey~**

**So chapter fourteen 'eh? Cool **

**Not much to say so**

**DROP A REVIEW**

FOLLOW FOR MUCH MORE

FAVORITE IF YOU LIKE

**~Feliciano-Vargas12 )) **

Lovino sat there, his heart in his throat. His brother was laid down on a hospital bed. Lovino didn't know how to feel. First his brother almost killed him... Than he saved him...

Lovino was sitting on one of the chairs next to his bed. His arms, chest, and neck were bandaged in white cloth. The doctors said that his body was 15% burned, but because the neck was so badly burned it had caused heat stroke. they also said that he should be dead... But still, his heart beats.

He hadn't woken up. His breaths were hitched and the only other sound he made, other than breathing, was whimpers of pain. Lovino didn't know what to do. So he watched. He watched as his brother laid there in pain. They had given him pain medication but, Lovino had felt the pain, and he knew that no pain medication could extinguish it.

He heaved a sigh and closed his own eyes. All he could see was the smokeless red, orange, and yellow flames spiraling towards him. He reopened his eyes quickly. even though he felt no pain, he had no scars, he could still feel the heat on his skin. He gulped and shook the memory out of his head the best he could. But then, another memory hit him... Right before he passed out... He saw it... He saw Death...

* * *

Arthur dug through his books hurridly.

_I have to find a book to save Feliciano..._

He continued to look through every spell book in his library. He flipped through dusty page after dusty page. Still nothing! There _had _to be a spell! Had to be... His index finger ran across the page of Lorem librum.

_nutricio... This should work... Better than nothing... _

He made his way out of the library and to his car. He _had_ to heal Feliciano...

He made his way to the hospital quickly. He walked past the front desk and down the empty hallway...

_Why is it so quiet...? _

The thought unnerved him but nerveless he walked into Feliciano's room. Lovino looked up at him, shocked that he was there.

"I think I know how to save him..." Arthur said bluntly. Lovino tilted his head slightly in confustion.

"Y-You said-"

"Bloody hell, do you want to save him or not?"

Lovino gave a quick nod. Arthur set on the bedside table a large, dull green book and opened it to a page that was bookmarked with a knife. The knife had a silver handle which was engraved with snake heads. He picked up the knife and looked at the silver tip. He looked over at Lovino.

"Give me your hand." He instructed, motioning for Lovino to give him his hand.

Lovino raised a brow, but didn't question it. Arthur grasped his wrist and turned it palm up. He ran the knife across the surface of Lovino's palm, leaving a trail of red blood. Lovino winced slightly. "W-What the fuck?" He demanded.

Arthur didn't acknowledge his comment, he just continued on with the ritual. "Qui in sanguine fratris," He squeezed Lovino's hand, causing blood to drip down onto Feliciano's arm. He moved around, squeezing Lovino's hand over every burn. "Et curate infirmos, et occidit plurimos." He let Lovino's hand go. Lovino insistently retracted his hand and held it to his chest.

"Next time fucking warn me!" He snapped at Arthur who repeted the chant.

'Qui in sanguine fratris, Et curate infirmos, et occidit plurimos." He lowered his hands and pressed them to Feliciano's chest. Closing his eyes he concentrated on the weak heart beat.

_One..._

_Two..._

_Three!_

He pressed all his weight down. Lovino stood protectively. "What the fuck!?"

Feliciano seemed to take a gurgled breath and his silver eyes shot open. "AHNNN." He screamed, squeezing his eyes shut in pain.

Lovino stood there, he watched as the red, swollen burns seemed to... Disappear. His blood seeped into Feliciano's body and slowly heal him... Lovino couldn't say anything.

"GAHH..." Feliciano bit his lip, trying not to scream out in agonizing pain.

_I-It... It hurts...!_

He cried out, again, in pain as Arthur removed his weight. Feliciano felt hot tears run down his face. He opened his eyes, they were still a sharp silver color. He looked over at Lovino.

"I-I'm sorry..." He said weakly to his brother. Lovino sighed. Again... He didn't know what to think...

"Don't be... " Lovino said quietly. "It was an accident..." Feliciano gulped and sat up, shakily. His burns were gone and he couldn't feel to much pain...

Arthur sighed in relief.

_Feliciano's alright... Hmmm... The spell worked really well._ He thought to himself suddenly. He looked back down in the discriptions.

**_Blood from a loved one must be used; family, lover or friend. But the blood of family or friend will not fully heal the wound and or soul. The blood of a lover will have significant results. _**

Arthur raised a brow.

_So..._

* * *

Feliciano grinned. "I don't really know either~!" The doctor just eyed the man that was sitting in the hospital bed, fully healed.

"Okay... Well I guess you are liable to go home." He glanced back down at his papers, timidly.

_How did he heal so quickly!? from the reports I got he was meant to die...! _

Feliciano beamed up at Lovino. "Ve~ No hospital for me." They made their way down to Lovino's car. The nurse at the front desk watched in confusion,

_He's awake...? He's being let go? Isn't he, like, all burned...? _

Feliciano just walked out of the hospital. He shivered slightly walking outside. It was dark and _freezing_. He ran to the car, as best he could, the few street lights and hopital lights lit his way as he did. He wrapped his fingers around the cold metal handle and pulled,

It was locked.

"Loviiiiiiiiii," He whined at his slow brother. "Hurry uuuupppp!" He yelled, jumping from foot to foot trying to speed his brother up.

Lovino looked over at him. "Okay," He yelled back, slowing down his pace. Feliciano pouted and ran to him. He grabbed Lovino's wrist and _dragged_ him over to the car. Lovino crakced a small smile in amusement.

"Now unlock the door!" Feliciano ordered, pointing to the door. Lovino sighed, his breath fogging in the night air.

"Okay, okay..." He took his keys out of his pocket and opened the driver's door. Feliciano grinned and got in. Lovino raised a brow. "I'm driving." Lovino reminded him. Feliciano shook his head and grabbed the keys out of Lovino's hand.

"Non, I am~" Lovino got into the other side and sat.

* * *

Arthur sighed and through his coat down on the couch, plotting himself down afterwords.

**Death cleared his throat to get the Englishman's attention. **

Arthur closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "What do _you_ want." Arthur asked, already annoyed by the dark angel's presence.

**"Why'd you help the boy?" He asked, he took striding steps forward. **

"Because, he'd not ready. Now leave me _alone." _Arthur responded, throwing Death a glare.

**Death gave a rugged sigh. "Fine." With that, he left.**

* * *

Feliciano sighed and picked up his magic book. He put it down on his bed and left.

_I promised never to use magic ever again, and that's what I'm sticking to. _

He reminded himself as he walked back downsatairs. Lovino was on the phone.

"Yes I know bastard! You don't have to fucking repeat it... Mmhmm... Whatever... Well than shut the fuck up! Ciao." He huffed and closed his phone.

"Who was that?" Feliciano asked, catching his brother's attention.

"The damn boss." Lovino murmured. "I have work on Thursday." He said sighing. "You think you can keep yourself from burning the house down when I'm gone?" He asked teasingly. Feliciano gave him a quick 'hurt' nod.

"Ve, no more magic for me, EVER!" He giggled slightly and Lovino raised a brow.

"You sure...?" He didn't know if no magic was a good or bad thing.

"Si... I-I don't want to hurt anyone... Ever again..." He looked down at his feet, feeling a mixture of ashamed and guilt. Tears sprung up in his eyes.

Lovino sighed and walked over to him. He pulled him into a hug and patted his head. "I forgive you, now stop beating yourself up..." Feliciano's tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I-I almost k-killed you..." He stuttered.

"Shhh... But you didn't... It was an accident..." Lovino's voice was gentle, trying to sooth his brother.

Feliciano shook his head, biting his lip. "B-But... If I wasn't so... Careless..." Lovino watched as his brother wiped his eyes and shake his head again. "I'm sorry." He said after a moment of silence.

Lovino shook his head again. "I forgive you... Accidents happen." He shrugged slightly.

This made Feliciano feel worse.

_A-Accidents do happen... So there's a chance I-I'd do it again! _

Feliciano looked into Lovino's eyes. Lovino noted that Feliciano's eyes were still silver, but less of a sharp silver and more of a... Soft glowing silver... "I promised I'd never use it again... And I'm sticking to that..." Lovino continued to study his eyes before nodding.

"Okay..." Was all he could respond with. He knew his brother, so he knew how stubborn he was.

Feliciano beamed up at him. "Grazi..." Lovino sighed and nodded.

* * *

Matthew sighed and sat at a stool. The bar tender had dark brown hair and looked over worked but he noticed him and walked over. "What can I get you?" He asked the moping Canadian.

"Whiskey please..." Matthew responded, laying his head down in his folded arms. The smell of the alcohol burnt his nose and made his eyes water slightly. There seemed to be an endless sea of loud, chattering people. The lights were dim and Matthew could see people crowd around what looked like a monitor. Probably a football game or something... The bar tender returned with Matthew's drink and handed it to him. Matthew sat up slightly and took a swig of the burning liquid. He gulped it down and called the bar tender over for another.

* * *

Kiku opened his phone up. Once again, it was Arthur... He just... He wouldn't give up... Maybe... Kiku sighed again and answered.

"Moshi, moshi?" He asked, like every other time.

"Please, Kiku..." Was all Arthur said.

"Fine... M-Meet me... Here..." Kiku said after a moment of thought. He didn't want to go anywhere public...

Arthur perked up. "T-Thank you Kiku..." With that he hung up the phone. He was hopeful.

He made his way over to Kiku's and knocked on the door. Kiku answered and nodded, as if telling him he was OK with him being there. Arthur removed his shoes and walked in.

* * *

Alfred watched.

_Come on... Come on... COME ON!_

He thought as he intently watched the football game that was on.

* * *

Matthew had gotten up and was now watching the football game. The crowd seemed to quiet as they watched. Matthew felt a pat on his shoulder. He looked back and saw a balding man with black hair. He was wearing a blue t-shirt that his beer gut seemed to hang out of and ripped jeans. "Yes?" Matthew asked the beaming man.

"Hey, my names James." He put out his hand and Matthew shook it. He would usally end the conversation after this interduction but seeing as he was on his eleventh cup he smiled back.

"Names Matthew, friends call me Matt." He said. James smiled and motioned for him to follow him. They sat at one of the tables and talked.

"So why are you here? Not for the football I'm guessing." Matthew laughed.

"You'd be right..." He looked down into his almost empty cup.

"Hmm?" James pressed on.

"Well... I _really _liked this one guy and... Let's just say he didn't like me back..." Matthew felt his heart clamp up as he thought about Alfred.

"Aw, so we're here for the same reason." James smiled at him. He called over a waitress. "Two Everclears please." He instructed. Matthew looked at him confused.

"Everclear?" He asked.

"Yea, that's the strongest shit they sell." He gave a reassuring smile. Matthew was about to object but decided to try it. The waitress came back a few minutes later. The liquid looked like water and had no odor. James took a swig of it. His gentle face turned into a cringe of pleasure. "Try it."

Matthew nodded and put the rim of the glass up to his lips. He took a small swig. The tasteless odor made it to the back of his throat. He felt like he had just swallowed fire. He gulped down his sip before gulping down air. His throat burned like no other and brought small tears to his eyes.

"Good, huh?" Matthew coughed and took another swig. James grinned and took a sip of his own as he watched the Canadian drain his glass. He coughed afterwords. The tears blurred his vision and he felt.. Loopy. He looked up at James and grinned at him.

"Y-Yeah.." He said before laughing at how weak his voice was. He looked over at the game and rolled his eyes. "I bet Alfred's having a HELL of a time." He fell into a fit of giggles, realizing Alfred's favorite team was losing. James smiled, realizing the other was drunk.

"C'mon." He instructed, grabbing Matthew's arm.

"Where we g'in?" He asked, a hiccup mixing itself in with the word 'going'.

"Just follow me."

Matthew followed him obediently, laughing when they got outside. James called over a cab.

"I should be heading home.." Matthew grinned at him, tripping over his feet and falling. He put his hands out, catching himself on the brick wall that the bar was made of. The texture was rough under his finger tips.

James grinned. "we'll catch a cab together. Matthew agreed. The cab pulled over to them and they got in. "33rd street, Nexus." The driver nodded.

Matthew laughed. "That's n't mio adre's!" He coughed and giggled.

James just smirked at him.

* * *

**(( Okay, so done with that~!**

**Hope y'all are liking this story, I know that my writing needs work but I'm getting better ( I think -_- ) **

**Well~**

**DROP A REVIEW**

**FOLLOW FOR MUCH MORE**

**FAVORITE IF YOU LIKE**

**~Feliciano-Vargas12 )) **


	15. Set Back

**(( Hey**

**So are you guys liking this fic? **

**I hope so because I put a lot of flippen time into it -_-**

**And I bet none of y'all read the author note either!**

**But can't blame you for that of course~ **

**So: **

**DROP A REVIEW**

**FOLLOW FOR MUCH MORE**

**FAVORITE IF YOU LIKE**

**~Feliciano-Vargas12 )) **

* * *

Feliciano was in that blissful trance between wakefullness and sleep. He snuggled in closer to the warmth that laid besides him. Lovino smiled softly and looked down at his sleeping, clingy, brother. Feliciano curled his fingers into Lovino's shirt and clung to him, as if Lovino could some how protect him from his own dreams. Lovino put an arm around Feliciano and was caught off guard when Feliciano's eyes shot open. "Good morning, idiot." Lovino mused, nuzzling his cheek lovingly. Feliciano blushed, but leaned into the others touch. He didn't say anything, he just laid there and embraced his brother's warmth while he had it. Lovino smiled slightly at the sight of his happy brother.

"Good morning." Feliciano finally said. Lovino looked into Feliciano's soft, glowing, silver eyes. He smiled at him, getting an almost grateful look from Feliciano.

"Are you ready to get up?" Lovino asked him. Feliciano gave a sigh and shook his head, burring his head into Lovino's chest.

"Non." Lovino chuckled softly.

* * *

Matthew rubbed his eyes open and sat up. His head throbbed and the dim light that was on overhead made it scream. "Owwww." He murmured before his eyes shot open. He was in a small room that was poorly furnished. All that was in it was a bed... Matthew looked around. The walls were a deep blue color and the floor seemed to be a dirty brown. Matthew noticed a door and flew out of the bed. All he had on was a shirt... He gulped, only remembering the football game and...

His eyes widened.

_No.. No, no, no, NO...!_

He scolded himself, his hands shot forward as he tried to open the door.

It was **locked**...

* * *

Alfred gaped at the sight. He wasn't sure to feel mad, more like pissed, or to feel betrayed.

"K-Kiku..." Was all he could manage to his friend that was laying on the ground with... Arthur.

Kiku shot up. Alfred dropped the plastic bag full of video games that was in his hand and just looked at him.

"A-Alfred-chan..." Alfred turned and stormed out. Kiku just watched and Arthur sat there... Not knowing what to do.

* * *

Feliciano sighed and finally got up. Lovino grinned at him. "So~ Seeing as I have work tomorrow, what do we do today?" Lovino asked his tired brother.

"Plan how we can get you out of working tomorrow." Feliciano offered.

Lovino thought for a moment. "Okay, I guess that's something that needs to be done." Feliciano grinned.

"Ve, good, so that means TWO whole days to ourselves~" Lovino leaned in closer.

"I guess it does." Feliciano blushed.

"B-But first I have t-to give that book back t-to Arthur." He stuttered, flustering because of his brother's closeness. Lovino sighed.

"Fine, fine, but make it quick." Feliciano nodded, but before he left to get dressed he pecked a quick, embarrassed kiss on Lovino's lips, causing Lovino to just paused surprised.

Feliciano ran out sheepishly and got dressed. Once he threw on some jeans and a random t-shirt he threw the heavy book under his arm and left. Lovino sighed and left also, catching Feliciano before he left.

"Wait up!" He called. Feliciano looked over and tilted his head slightly in confustion.

"Si?"

"I'm coming with you." Lovino said, getting into the car. Feliciano grinned and nodded.

"Ve, okay~" They made their way over to Arthur's.

Arthur had been sent home by Kiku, tears rolled down the Japenese man's face as he left. He came home to see Feliciano getting out of his car. He raised a brow slightly.

"Hello...?" He asked, getting the italian's attention. Feliciano whipped around and beamed at him.

"Ciao Arthur, ve, I just came to return this~" He held out the magic book. Arthur was slightly confused.

"Have you already learned it's contexts?" He asked the red head just shook his head no.

"I'ma done with magic... I-I don't want to use it anymore~" He grinned as a small frown placed it'self on Arthur's lips.

"Done...?" Feliciano nodded. Lovino stayed in the car, rolling his eyes as Feliciano happily skipped over to Arthur and gave him the book.

Feliciano handed Arthur the book. "I'm all done with it, ve, I don't want anything to do with magic!" HE glanced over at the car were Lovino impatiently sat.

"Feliciano... You can't!" Arthur told him.

"Ve, yes I can~" Feliciano cooed, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

Arthur thought for a moment before he had a plan.

"Feliciano, come inside for a moment." He instructed.

"Ve, can Lovino come too?" He asked.

Arthur gave a cut nod. Once the three made it inside Arthur sighed.

"I'm going to tell you more about who you are..."

Feliciano looked at him, nodding quickly.

* * *

**(( Yes, Yes, **

**shortest chapter I've ever posted... **

**I FEEL ASHAMED**

**But I'm in total writer's block for this piece~ **

**Sigh**

**Well, drop a review and go check out the one-shot I just posted~ **

**It's called: **

** Happily Never After**

**Eh, well I'm off... And I'ma try to post chapter 16 before school starts again,**

**No promises...**

**~Feliciano-Vargas12 ))**


	16. No

**(( Sorry it took so long to update! **

**A WHOLE WEEK... **

**Well now that school is back I can't update as offen so, I'ma try to make Friday my update day~**

**I'll get on with it now**

**REVIEW**

**FAVORITE**

**FOLLOW**

**~Feliciano-Vargas12 ))**

Feliciano sat down, slightly nervous as Arthur began.

"Feliciano, as you know, you are a Nephilim." Feliciano gave a nod to show he was understanding him. "And though you may think you know a lot, you only know the outline of yourself and the Nephilims' past." He continued. Lovino crumbled and sat down.

"Get on with it, asshole." He murmured, getting a stern look from Feliciano. Lovino rolled his eyes. "Sorry, _Mom_." He muttered, sarcasm dripping off of his tone. Feliciano sighed and shook his head as he looked back to Arthur.

Arthur gave a sigh. "Well we should start with the past, before we come to the future." He suggested. Feliciano nodded in agreement. "The origination of the Nephilim begins with a story of the fallen angels. Shemhazai,"

Feliciano furred a brow in confusion. "Shem-ni... Shemhazai...? Who's that?" Feliciano asked. Arthur sighed.

"Just listen. Shemhazai, an angel of high rank, led a sect of angels in a descent to earth to instruct humans in righteousness. The tutelage went on for a few centuries, but soon the angels pined for the human females. After lusting, the fallen angels instructed the women in magic and conjuring, mated with them, and produced hybrid offspring: the Nephilim." Arthur watched Feliciano's expression as he listened. Lovino also listened, but he made himself look bored and uninterested.

"So what made God lock them up...?" Feliciano asked him, giving him a look of confusion.

"Well, soon these off springs grew, and they learned what they were. They became immensely powerful." Feliciano looked at him as he spoke, his silver eyes glowing with curiosity.

"So why'd he lock them away...?" Feliciano asked, already knowing half the answer.

"He was afraid that they'd become a threat. He feared for not only his angels but for himself. Feliciano let this information seep in for a moment before giving a nod in understanding. "So that means that he'll do all in his power- and he has more power than you could possibly imagine- to stop you from growing strong." Feliciano nodded again. Lovino grunted slightly.

"So, what, he has to learn magic or he's-"

"Vulnerable." Arthur cut in. Lovino eyes seemed to give the slightest flicker of worry at the words. He understood fully- well almost fulling any way. "And that- Feliciano- is why you can't give up magic." Arthur added. Feliciano shook his head, a expression of worry and guilt written all over his face.

"Non... I can't," he murmured, not meeting either of the other's gazes. "Mi... Mi dispiace..." Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Feliciano," He said sternly, looking at his guilty brother. "I don't care how fucking stubborn you are, you're going to learn and be able to fucking protect yourself." He bark. Feliciano felt tears whelm up in his eyes as he shook his head again.

"Non...!" He gave a small sigh as he stood up. "G-Grazi but... No thank you..." with that he walked out, closing the door behind him. Lovino gave an irritated groan and stood up.

"Give me that," he motioned for the book that was next to Arthur. The Englishman picked it up and handed it to the other. Lovino threw the heavy book under his arm and followed Feliciano. Feliciano had already gotten in the car and was waiting for his brother. Lovino noted that he looked deep in thought as his silver eyes distantly looked at him. Lovino walked over to the passenger side and got in. "Feliciano," he said, giving his brother a harsh look. Feliciano didn't look at him or answer, he just started the car and backed out of Arthur's driveway. Lovino grunted and gave Feliciano a rigid glare. "Feliciano." He echoed. Feliciano gave a small 'hm' in response. "You know that you have to learn this shit, right?" Lovino said, his fingers playing with the rough pages of the book. Feliciano swallowed and shook his head, giving the latter a silent 'no'. Lovino gave a disapproving hiss. "Feliciano, you are fucking learning this shit, you are not going to be a fucking idiot like you always are! You are learning this weather you want to or not- got that bastard!?" Lovino's voice was serious and intense. Feliciano felt his stomach knot and his heat seem to sink slightly at the other's discouraging words. He didn't look at the other. Lovino growled slightly and looked out the window. the rest of the car ride was spent in silence.

Once home, Feliciano quickly got out of the car and ran up to his room, locking his door. Lovino walked up to Feliciano's room and slammed his fist against the younger male's door. "Feliciano, open this fucking door!" He screamed. Feliciano shook slightly and curled into a ball on his bed.

"N-Non..." His voice caught in his throat was quiet. Lovino ran his fingers through his hair.

"P-Please..." He murmured. Feliciano heard the slightest bit of alarm in his voice. Feliciano swallowed hard.

"Non..." He repeated. Lovino gave a low growl and, irritated, walked to his room and slammed his door loudly.

* * *

Matthew, curled in a ball, trembled. He was alone in a foreign room. All he could remember was the bar... And after that it's all foggy. No one had come in the room yet, and for that he was slightly grateful. But still he shook, afraid of what was going to happen next. He chewed on his lip, scared tears streamed down his face as he sat there in just a he hear a click of the lock. He made himself get smaller on the cold hard floor. The door opened and a man walked in. He shut the door behind him and smirked at the cowering Canadian.

* * *

Feliciano stayed in his room for the rest of the night. Lovino tried to talk to him a little while later but just ended up getting frustrated. Feliciano fell asleep, waking around seven. His stomach growled so he quietly stood. He walked down stairs to find Lovino cooking. The whole down stairs smelt delicious but Feliciano didn't want to talk to his brother, so he ran back up stairs, locking his door. Lovino sighed and finished making dinner. He walked up stairs and knocked on Feliciano's door. "Dinner's done." He informed. Feliciano unlocked his door and walked out. Lovino heaved a sigh when he saw his brother's tear stained face. "Feli..." He muttered, barely audible. Feliciano just looked at the ground and went back into his room, locking the door once more, not wanting to talk to Lovino. Lovino went back down stairs.

* * *

Matthew swallowed and shook his head desperately. "N-No! P-Please." He turned his face away, the man's firm grip caused him to yelp out in pain.

"Now." He hissed. Matthew could smell the alcohol on his breath as he ordered him onto the bed. Matthew shook his head, trembling.

* * *

**(( Well that was short... **

**Sighhh**

**Well I hopw y'all like it. And for all you guys who write stories, don't write em if you're not going to UPDATE...**

**Sorry I've just been running into good fics that hadn't been updated for TWO YEARS and they left off at cliff hangers. I mean, cliff hangers are healthy for the soul, but _update_ if you're going to write a story.**

**Well done with mio rateish thing... **

**So~: **

**REVIEW - You know you want to '.* -**

**FOLLOW - Because I update -**

**Favorite - Well that one is up to you~ -**

**~Feliciano-Vargas12 ))**


End file.
